Time of Our Life
by eligoldsworthy'sgirl27
Summary: Hogwarts during the Mauraders era. What will become of the students as the growing threat of Voldemort approachs... Rated T may become M later
1. Yesterday

**This story is dedicated to the most amazing friends ever, Lizzie, Rylez and Shay. Hey guys I hope you like it. Thanks for putting up with my HP obsession!**

**~Em:D**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and if you think I am, well.. EPIC FAIL**

**I have basically rewrote the whole thing**

**Rated T for mild swearing may be come M later**

**Note: Before I forget, I OWN NO LYRICS WHATSOEVER!**

**Chapter One**

Sirus stepped out of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, trunk in a tow. Waiting for Regulus and the rest of his family, he sat down on the porch and started flipping through his lists making sure he'd gotten everything. He turned to his O.W.L scores to review. He had failed Divination and History of Magic was a joke so he didn't care that he had gotten a D. Besides, Sirius smirked to himself, he was too _busy_ to study. Too busy with a girl by the name of Mary Macdonald. "Sirius Black" his mother, Walburga, barked "Leave, there is no need to wait and we certainly don't want to be seen with the likes of dishonest filth like you!". "With pleasure" Sirus muttered, getting up and hailing a muggle taxi. The driver's eyes widened slightly when he saw the trunk Sirius held. Nonethelss, he threw it in the trunk. Sirius climbed in. "King's Cross station please" he murmured to the driver.

Sirius arrived at King's Cross at 10:42 am. He jumped out of the taxi and paid the driver in muggle money. Sirius looked around. "Sirius!" A small figure hurtled out of nowhere and Peter Pettigrew ran up to him giving him an admiring look. "Hey there mate" James Potter came up to the two with Remus Lupin behind them. Marlene Mckinnon, Sirius's newest infatuation, came up to the group. "Hey Sirius, sit with us" she said, batting her eyes. "Um sure" he smirked suggestively. He took the hand the girl held out and followed with the rest of his friends in a tow. They arrived at a carriage where Lily Evans, Alice Prewitt, and Mary Macdonald who looked sadly at Sirius holding her best friends hand. Sirius didn't really care, he went through girls like a little child on Halloween, eating all the candy in a week...

Caddie Lupin sighed and laid her guitar back in its case. It was getting harder to convince her mum to let her bring it to Hogwarts. "CADDIE WE NEED TO GO NOW" her mum, Carlota, shouted. Caddie gathered up her trunk and guitar case and headed downstairs to her mother waitng below. "Now Caddie we talked about this, no guitar" her mum sighed. "Please mum, I can't live without it" Caddie asked. "You managed last year" Ms. Lupin said. Tears welling in her eyes, Caddie muttered "Daddy would let me". Her mother sniffed and Caddie saw tears also in her eyes. "I know sweetie" she said stroking her daughter's long brown hair. "It's the only thing I have of him" Caddie whispered, her eyes downcast. her mother pulled her into a tight hug. For the first time in a long time, Caddie hugged her back without pushing away. "We should go" her mum motioned to the car after a while.

Caddie hugged her mum tighter than she had in a while. "Bye mum" she whispered. Her mum kissed her and let go. Caddie climbed onto the train and waved. She sat down in a carrage and waited for her friends. Caddie stared out the window and decided to play her guitar. She pulled out the case from the overhead rack, looking at its black velvet case that held the guitar that once was her dad's. Caddie carefully took it out, stroking the blue electric guitar. Her dad was a lefty too she thought. She strummed a cord, the memories rushing back at her, twenty miles a minute.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, teach me how to play Yesterday" young Caddie begged her father. "Well.." her dad replied, teasing."DADDY! you promised, after I do my homework you would teach me one song and I want Yesterday!"the young girl shrieked, her eyes sparkling. Caddie knew her father was joking, it was a game they played. "All right baby, take the guitar" her daddy smiled. Caddie obliged._

_End Flashback_

Caddie strummed the chords, getting ready. She hoped no one was listening. As she strummed she sang;

_Yesterday, _  
_All my troubles seemed so far away, _  
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay, _  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday. _

_Suddenly, _  
_I'm not half the man I used to be, _  
_There's a shadow hanging over me, _  
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly. _

_Why she _  
_Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. _  
_I said, _  
_Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. _

_Yesterday, _  
_Love was such an easy game to play, _  
_Now I need a place to hide away, _  
_Oh, I believe in yester.._

She was cut off by the door sliding open to reveal her friends Rachele, Persephone and Sophia. "We heard you all the way down the hall" Sophia grinned. The grin slid off her face as she saw her friend's expression. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Just my dad again" Caddie replied, crying. "Group hug" Rachele announced and the girls crowded around Caddie. After they broke apart, Sophia said "Its been how long?" "Only two and a half months" Caddie sighed, putting her guitar back in the case. "I think we better get our robes on" Persephone said, looking out the window at the castle looming overhead. Caddie nodded and pulled out her Hogwarts robes and Ravenclaw tie.

**This is named for the song _Yesterday_ by The Beatles R&R PLEASE!**

**R&R PLEASE**


	2. Something

**Disclaimer: If I was JK would I be writing this? Well maybe but still...**

_Something in the way she knows,_  
_And all I have to do is think of her._  
_Something in the things she shows me._  
_I don't want to leave her now._  
_You know I believe and how._

**_~Something_ by The Beatles**

**Chapter Two**

Sirius hopped off the train, waiting for Marlene knowing his friends would understand. Marlene came off the train slowly and steadily, looking sexy Sirius noted. He grabbed Marlene's hand and walked off with her. The two Gryffindors arrived in the Great Hall. Marlene kissed him then skipped away to sit by her friends. Sirius pulled up a bit of bench and sat next to James and Peter, Remus's face still buried in a book. "Did you guys snog?" James asked his friend. "Yes a little" Sirius said, grinning slyly. James grinned. Just then Lily walked past the four with Alice Prewitt. "Hey Evans?" James said, ruffling up his hair. Lily stopped and glared. "What do you want?" she snarled. "A date" James smirked. "I will go out with you when hell freezes over Potter" Lily said scathingly. "Ok maybe next time then Evans" James grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and walked away.

Caddie sat down at the Ravenclaw table with her friends. "So what classes are we all taking this year?" Persephone asked. "I'm taking the same as last year" Sophia replied. She looked at Rachele and asked "What about you?". "Oh I dropped Divination to take Ancient Runes" Rachele smiled. "I am taking Arithmacy and Muggle Studies" Persephone answered to Rachele's questioning look. "OK Caddie what about you?" Sophia inquired. "I am taking the normal classes but Advanced DADA and Potions and I also signed up for Arithmacy and Muggle Studies" Caddie said, taking a bite of her salad. "How advanced?" Rachele asked her friend. "Just sixth year" Caddie said. "Cool" Persephone grinned. The tables removed its main courses to be replaced with dessert. Caddie dived for a strawberry tart as Sophia grabbed the last cupcake.

Sirius finished his piece of cake and stood up to brush the crumbs off his lap. Almost immediately Marlene ran up to him. "Sirius lets go somewhere quiet"she smiled at him. He grinned. "See you guys later" Sirius said pointedly to his friends, Marlene leading him away. They walked until they found a quiet corridor. Marlene gave him a smile. Sirius pressed up against her and captured her lips to his. Her hand knotted in his hair. Sirius pulled her even closer (if that was even possible) and continued to snog her, hard.

Caddie walked down the hall to the Ravenclaw common room. Her friends were still mingling in the hall. They wanted her to stay and chat but Caddie didn't feel like doing anything these days. Her dad was a muggle doctor. He had been pronounced dead by one of his colleagues. Killed by a heart attack, the other doctor guessed. But Caddie didn't think he died from a common aliment. She knew it was murder, a wizard murdered him, but Caddie didn't know who it was or their motive. She turned a corner to find Sirius Black and Marlene Mckinnon locked in an extremely tight embrace. "Can't you snog girls anywhere else but the public eye Black?" Caddie said causing the couple to leap apart. "There was no one here until you came Lupin" Marlene said, her eyes narrowing. "Well its not just your bloody school McKinnon," Caddie snarled. It was a known fact that the two girls, who were complete opposites, despised each other. "Help me out Sirius" Marlene cooed. Sirius turned around just as Caddie stalked away.

Caddie walked up the stairs, answered the doorknocker's question and entered the common room. She plopped down on the couch. "God he has the whole bloody Gryffindor common room, why does he have to snog everywhere else" Caddie fumed. She picked up her guitar again. The case popped open and Caddie remembered.

_Flashback_

_"I am sorry Mrs. Lupin, your husband is dead" her dad's best friend in the office said. Caddie's mum burst into tears. Caddie laughed. They turned to look at her. "Excuse me, I think someone is going crazy" she teased. "Caddie, sweetie, he's gone, he had a heart attack" Dr. Coleman said, bending down by the girl who was laughing. Caddie stopped abruptly. "You lie" she whispered "It wasn't his time, he didn't want to go". Her voice shrieked higher. "Caddie.."her mum said, trying to hold her. "Let go!" Caddie looked pleadingly at Dr. Coleman. "Tell me you are joking". "I am sorry I'm not joking Caddie" he replied solemnly. Caddie looked at the body that had once belonged to her father. It lay there spread eagled on the floor. Her eyes stayed dry but her world slowly came crashing around her. Caddie swayed on the spot before she bolted out of the house. Her mum called for her back but she kept running until she hit her dad's favorite tree. Caddie sat under it and thought. Her dad was healthy and he exercised all the time, how could he have gotten a heart attack? _

_End Flashback_

Caddie pulled out her guitar and played one of her dad's favorite songs "My Generation" by the Who. As she sat strumming she wondered why Marlene McKinnon hated her. Was it because Caddie hated her or was it for another reason? Her friends walked through the door. "Hey we missed you down there, Lily says hi" Sophia said. "James still bugging her?" Caddie asked, smiling. "Yes" Persephone laughed. "I'm going to bed" Rachele yawned. "Me too" Caddie replied. The four girls climbed the stairs to the dormitory before anyone else and got into their comfy four poster beds.

**Named for the Beatles song _Something_ I love the Beatles ( Could ya tell :)**

**R&R PLEEEEASE!**


	3. Just the Girl

**Disclaimer: I am still not JK Rowling :)**

_She laughs at my dreams _  
_But I dream about her laughter _  
_Strange as it seems _  
_She's the one I'm after... And I can't help myself _  
_I don't want anyone else _  
_But I keep comin' back for more _  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**_~ Just the Girl _by The Click Five**

**Chapter 3**

Over the next few weeks, Caddie and the other fifth years were becoming swamped with homework. Caddie hadn't started her sixth year DADA and Potions classes yet, until Professor Flitwick discussed it with her. Finally, Finally, she was cleared to start the classes. "Now who's going to whisper the directions to me in Potions class?" Sophia joked after Caddie told her best friends. "Keep getting smarter and you'll have to skip a year" Persephone said, laughing. Caddie smiled a real smile. "Well maybe, hey you guys want to go outside?" she asked. "Sure, its probably one of the last nice days anyway" Rachele replied, looking outside at the grounds. The girls walked out. "So do you still take O. for DADA and Potions?" Sophia questioned. "I think so, i am not sure though, Flitwick didn't specify" Caddie said as the four girls climbed the hill to their favorite tree.

Sirius and James were walking around the grounds. Remus was reading in the Common Room and Peter was with him. Sirius and James had just attacked Snivellus for the second time today and James was still reliving it. "That was a bloody brilliant prank Padfoot" James chortled. Sirius appeared to not have heard him. He was staring at the hill. "Mate, are you OK?" James asked him. James followed his beast friend's gaze, Sirius's eyes were rested on Caddie Lupin. Sirius wondered how a person could become so beautiful practically overnight. He just saw her a few months ago at her father's funeral. Her chubby baby face had went away leaving prominent cheek bones. Her hair shined reddish brown in the sunlight. Her figure wasn't the little kid body she had at thirteen, it was so very curvy, so very gorgeous. And her lips, damn, her lips. Sirius had a mental image of himself feeling those beautiful lips on his and her soft hand winding its way through his hair. James stared at him. "Uh mate? Padfoot? SIRIUS?" Sirius jumped. "Ye, yes Prongs?" he said a little shakily. "You ok, what's wrong?" James asked his best friend. "Sure mate I'm ok just forget it" Sirius replied but James couldn't help noticing that his friend's eyes followed Caddie up the hill and away from sight.

Caddie laughed and talked with her friends but Rachele noticed she wasn't herself. Caddie never got along with her mother, her dad was basically her best friend. He approved and cheered her on, whatever she did. He was there when she won the school talent show at her muggle school when she was 10. Caddie had played _Let It Be_ by the Beatles. Her daddy was there for all her dance recitals, musicals, art shows and music recitals. Caddie knew her mum didn't approve of her dancing, she wished Caddie would do ballet, not hip hop and lyrical. Her mum always told her to dress more girlie, wear light pastel colors, she always told her. Caddie never listened. Her dad loved her no matter what. When Caddie failed three tests in a row in science, he helped her. When she broke a priceless lamp, doing a dance move, her dad didn't raise his voice. Instead he hugged her and told her that she should practice outside from then on. Caddie missed him something awful. She knew she would never heal.

The next day was a Monday. It was Caddie's first sixth year DADA lesson. She walked tentatively in the room, nervous to be surrounded by sixth years. "Caddie over here" Lily Evans yelled to her from across the room. Caddie breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to Lily. "Hey, I heard you were in this class" the older girl said. Caddie smiled at her. A throat cleared from behind the two girls. "So Evans, who's your friend? " Sirius Black asked. Lily rolled her eyes. "This is Caddie Lupin, you know her" Lily replied, making a face at him. "Hey Caddie" Sirius winked. Caddie raised an eyebrow. "Black" Caddie replied, acknowledging him, but not doing much else. Sirius looked taken aback, he was not used to girls talking to him with such a cold expression and a sarcastic manner. Just then Marlene McKinnon waltzed in the room, making sure Sirius was watching her. She noticed Caddie. "What is she doing here?" Marlene shrieked. "This is my class, I got pushed up"Caddie rolled her eyes at Marlene. "Marlene be nice, she's my friend" Lily scolded the latter. "She's like the sister of death though, she never wears pink" Marlene moaned. Caddie sniggered. James was staring at Lily while Sirius watched the girls fight with interest. (Remus was reading and Peter was watching James watch Lily.) "Bloody hell Marlene, can you just SHUT UP already?" Caddie snarled because Marlene was making fun of Caddie's hair, clothes and fingernails. At that moment, Professor Willis walked in the room. "Ah Miss. Lupin, Professor Flitwick told me you were coming" the Professor gave her a warm smile. Caddie returned it. "Professor, my book I ordered, hasn't arrived yet, do you have a book I could borrow?"Caddie asked the teacher. "You can borrow mine" Sirius whispered. Marlene gave him an incredulous, evil look. Caddie ignored him. "Oh here we go, Miss. Lupin, you can borrow this one" Professor Willis said, handing her a battered book. Caddie grabbed it and started to work. Sirius looked slightly shell shocked. "What, a girl ignoring _ME_, and the hottest girl in Hogwarts at that? What?". These thoughts and others involving Caddie ran through his head as he answered questions on kneazles, bezoars and merpeople.

**HAHA not a chapter with a Beatles song as the title. This chapter is named for the song _Just the Girl _by The Click Five**


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I have decided that I am JK Rowling (haha i wish)**

_No one knows what it's like _  
_To be the bad man _  
_To be the sad man _  
_Behind blue eyes _

**_ ~Behind Blue Eyes_ by The Who**

**Chapter 4**

Sirius kept busy over the next few weeks. (And if you asked him if he liked Caddie Lupin, he would laugh and deny.) He kept busy with Marlene, in more ways than one of course. He kept up his studies, for sixth year was very demanding in the homework area. But through all this time he couldn't help thinking about _her. _

Caddie walked through classes like a zombie, she just could not seem to be happy. Even music, her favorite thing in the world, did nothing to cheer her up. She basically faked it, no one understood how she felt. And then Sirius Black decided he liked her...

"Padfoot what is up with you lately?" James said, worriedly to his friend who was staring at his homework, not really seeing it. "Nothing Prongs, I am just tired is all" Sirius replied. His mind was on family. His mom sent a letter telling him that he better start acting like a Black or be disowned. Blah, blah, blah. He was sick of her, his dad and his brother, Regulus. They were insane. "Is it Caddie?" James asked, looking at Sirius's reaction. "What makes you say that?" Sirius questioned. "Because whenever she walks into Potions or DADA, you look hopefully at her" Peter piped up. Sirius gave him a Look. "Well its true" Peter said defiantly.

Caddie was in the library. She spent a lot of time alone lately. She was attempting to finish her Herbology homework but to no avail. Peter Pettigrew, one of her cousin's friend's edged to her table. "Uhh are you done with that book?" he asked, gestering to the _Magical Water Plants of the Medditerranian_. "Oh yes you can have it" the girl replied, handing the book to him. "Thanks, who's on your t-shirt?" Peter inquired. Caddie looked down at her shirt. "You don't know who the Beatles are?" she asked, shocked. "Noo.."Peter answered slowly. "Oh my gosh, come with me" Caddie said, leaping up and pulling Peter with her.

Sirius, James and Remus were walking in the hall when Wormtail appeared. "Hey Wormtail, we were just looking for you" James said, grinning at the boy. "Hey guys" he replied. Caddie then reappeared after running into the Ravencalw Common Room to get her guitar. Sirius's eyes widened. "Hi Caddie" Remus greeted his cousin. "Hey Rey" Caddie answered, flashing him a smile. "Peter, this is the Beatles" Caddie said and started to play.

_Lady Madonna lying on the bed _  
_Listen to the music playing in your head _

_Tuesday afternoon is never ending _  
_Wednesday morning papers didn't come _  
_Thursday night your stocking needed mending _  
_See how they run _

_Lady Madonna, children at your feet _  
_Wonder how you manage to make ends meet.._

Caddie finished playing. Peter looked confused, Remus looked impressed. James looked at Sirius. He looked positively awed. James had never seen that expression on his friend's face. "What was that bad?' Caddie asked. The Mauraders seemed to snap out of a reverie. "That was really good, have you ever thought about trying out for the winter talent show?" Peter asked. Caddie blushed. "No, umm no one knows the music I play." She finally seemed to notice Sirius. Caddie glared at him. Sirius looked taken aback. "Well bye Peter, I will be happy to play The Beatles for you anytime" she smiled, gave Sirius an eye roll and walked away. "Why does she hate me?" Sirius wondered aloud. Marlene McKinnon came up to him just then and started snogging him in front of the Mauraders. Caddie walked past with her friends Sophia, Persephone, Rachele and Lily Evans. "Look its Sirius, see how he snogs" Caddie sang to the tune of _Lady Madonna_ to Lily loud enough for Sirius to hear. "Why what?" Lily asked. Caddie pointed at the snogging couple. Sophia started to laugh. That did it, everyone (including Prongs, Wormtail and Moony) burst out laughing. "I have no idea why this is funny" Rachele said, still laughing. Even Caddie had to laugh at Sirius's embarrassment.

Sirius stared at everyone laughing. His heart sank, why did Caddie hate him so much? Caddie started to laugh. Sirius almost kissed her right there. Her laugh was absolutely _beautiful. _Caddie walked away. "Padfoot are you ok, you look like my dog after he drank my mum's firewhisky" James asked. Sirius grinned. "I just feel exhausted, especially after Quidditch". "Quidditch starts tomarrow, mate" James said, suspiciously. Sirius stopped, he was caught. "Ohh you love her" Peter sang. "No I don't guys, leave me the bloody hell alone!" Sirius shouted. But his friends couldn't mistake their friend's blush.

**Song named for _Behind Blue Eyes _by The Who (even though Sirius has grey eyes)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**I take the time to write, you can take the time to R&R!**


	5. Let it Be

**Disclaimer: I have decided that I am JK Rowling (haha i wish)**

**I do not own any lyrics either (forgot to mention that SORRY)**

**Chapter 5**

The next week at breakfast, Caddie received a letter.

_Dear Caddie, _

_I am not sure how you are going to take this news. _

_I have met someone, and we have been seeing each other for about three weeks. _

_I am sorry that I did not write you sooner, I was trying to pluck up the courage._

_I hope you are not mad. _

_Love, Mum_

Caddie reread the letter four times before the words sank in. _"Three weeks, she's found someone ALREADY?"_ she thought. Sophia walked over and sat down next to Caddie. "How goes it?" she asked, piling mashed potatos on her plate. Caddie silently handed her the letter. Sophia read it, took one look at Caddie and hugged her. "She found someone already" Caddie whispered, momements away from tears. Sophia pulled Caddie to her feet and out of the Great Hall. "He can't replace your dad, whoever he is" Sophia said, as the girls walked arm in arm back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. "I would like to here that from my mum, it hasn't been six months, and she's dating" Caddie  
murmured. Answering the door knocker's question, the two girls walked wordlessly into the Common Room. Rachele and Persephone soon joined them. "We heard" Persephone said, "Sophia just told us" as Caddie opened her mouth to speak after coming down the stairs from getting her quill up in the dormitory. Rachele got up and gave her a huge hug. "Thanks" Caddie muttered, looking at her Converse high tops. The bell rang. "Time for Charms" Caddie said.

The four girls arrived and set their stuff down on the desks. Caddie was talking to Sophia when Marcus Abbott, a Hufflepuff, came up to her. "Uh hi" he said nervously. "Hello" Caddie said, looking up at him. "I heard about your dad, and I know what it feels like, my uncle died in May" Marcus said. "I'm sorry, it feels awful, doesn't it?" Caddie replied. "Yeah, it hurt like hell the first two months, it _still _hurts" the Hufflepuff replied. "You can say that again" Caddie grimaced. "That again" Marcus grinned. In spite of herself, Caddie laughed. "That is the oldest joke around" she smiled. "I know, but it made you smile" Marcus said. Caddie rolled her eyes and grinned. The bell for class to begin rang. "I will see you around" Marcus winked. "Ok" Caddie replied. Sophia came and sat down. "He likes you" she noted, "You should ask him out". "I don't know, what with my dad and all" Caddie said, slowly. "Think of it this way, amazing as we are, me, Persephone and Rachele don't know what it really feels like to lose someone really really close to you, he could help you cope" Sophia said. "Maybe.." Caddie replied, pulling out her assignment.

Sirius was skipping class, he saw no point to go to Transfiguration. He walked out to the tree that his friends and he always hung out by. His mind wandered from Marelene, to his insane family. It fnally rested on Caddie. Sirius thought about her more often than anything else lately, he had no idea way though. Sirius knew one thing though, he was falling in love with Caddie Lupin.

Caddie stood up and started shoving things into her _Rolling Stones _bag. Marcus walked up to her. Sophia walked away, her eyebrows raised in a "Talk-to-Him-or-Else- I-Will-Beat-You" look. "Hey so umm I was wondering, wanna maybe go on the next trip to Hogsmeade with me?" The blond haired boy questioned Caddie. Caddie paused. She looked taken aback. "Sure i guess, when is it?" she finally said. Marcus breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, for a second, I thought you would say no, and I would look like an idiot". Caddie smiled. "Oh, right, its next Saturday, October 31" Marcus told her. "OK see you then" Caddie said shouldering her bag. "Wait, can I walk you to your next class?" Marcus asked. "I can find my way fine" Caddie said slowly. "Alright but I needed an excuse to talk to you some more" Marcus grinned. Caddie rolled her eyes but nodded.

"So, how was he?" Rachele flagged down Caddie and she sat down on the bench, pulling ham and chicken pie towards her. Sophia and Persephone leaned in to hear. "He was nice, we talked about his uncle and my dad" Caddie said nonchalantly. "Did he ask you out?" Sophia qustioned. "Yes, to Hogsmeade next Saturday" Caddie replied. "Yes" Sophia grinned. "Soph, shut up" Caddie hissed as Regulus Black turned to look at the source of the noise.

Over the next few days, Caddie and Marcus were getting closer. She thought he was nice, understanding and cute even. Despite not knowing the Beatles, Caddie liked him. Marcus thougth Caddie was very funny, once you broke through the protective outer shell of her dad's death. He saw a girl with problems even bigger than his own. She loved her dad, Marcus saw and missed him terribly. Today the two were talking about family (a topic they needed to discuss). "So have you wrote your mum yet?" Marcus asked. "No I do not want to hear from her again, I still can't believe she's dating, I mean he died only sixth months ago" Caddie said, strumming her guitar. "Play that one song, you know the _Let it Go_ one or whatever" Marcus told her. Caddie looked confused. "Oh you mean _Let it Be" _Caddie said, her eyes lighting up. "Yes" Marcus said. "Ok, here goes nothing" Caddie said. She was always nervous to sing in front of anyone but her close friends and family.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, _  
_speaking words of wisdom, let it be. _  
_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, _  
_speaking words of wisdom, let it be. _

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. _  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. _

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, _  
_there will be an answer, let it be. _  
_For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, _  
_there will be an answer. let it be. _

_Let it be, let it be, ..... _

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me, _  
_shine until tomorrow, let it be. _  
_I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me, _  
_speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

Caddie strummed the last chord and looked up. Marcus looked thoughtful. "Good song, it kind of sums up how I feel" Marcus said. "Me too" Caddie smiled at him.

**Sorry its been a long time. I have been swampd with homework, teachers getting ready for finals I guess. And on top of that, I have been sick, its been an enjoyable week :)**

**Anyway, I would like to dedicate these next few chapters to my amazing friend Taz, (who will get a part in the story soon). She gave me some ideas for the next chapters, I was stuck.**

**This chapter is named for the song _Let It Be_ by the Beatles (best song I think well besides Yesterday)**

**Till then **

**Oh **

**Peace, Love, Beatles :)**

**Peace, Love, Padfoot :D**


	6. Face Down

**Disclaimer: If I was JK would I be writing this? Well maybe but still...**

****_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._  
_Do you feel like a man_  
_When you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

**_~Face Down_ by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Chapter Six**

Caddie would never have realized how easy it was to fall for Marcus. He was so incredibly sweet and understanding. Their dates went well. Hogsmeade, some picnics and just hanging out in the Astronomy Tower. After they had been casually dating for about two weeks, Marcus asked her to be his girlfriend. Not hesitant at all, Caddie agreed. They were together in the Astronomy Tower. "What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Caddie asked, strumming an E chord. "I want to be a dragon trainer or work for the Ministry" Marus replied thoughtfully, "How about you?". Caddie blushed. "I want to be an Auror but there really are not many girl Aurors yet so.." Caddie trailed off. "Thats good, your smart enough" Marcus grinned. "OK lets get back to guitar" Caddie said. She was teaching him how to play. Turned out, he had a guitar at home and his mum sent it to him.

James walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Lily said no again, nasty this time. She must be channaling Caddie" James said, looking at Sirius who was slumped in the armchair by the fire. "Why would she date a _Hufflepuff_, she's too smart for him" Sirius mumbled more to himself than to James. "Mate, get over it, you can have any other girl, you're Sirius Black!" James said. Sirius's head flopped onto his Potions book. "I can't get over her, god why do I even like her?" Sirius asked aloud. But in his head he said love.

Caddie and Marcus had been considered a couple for nearly two weeks now. But it wasn't all cookies and cream so much anymore. "Marcus, I have school work, can we go some other time?" Caddie said, knowing what was coming. "You never have time for me anymore, damnit Caddie!" Marcus yelled, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards him. She pulled away. Marcus mustered all his strength and hit her in the face. Caddie silently started to cry as he repeatedly hit her and shoved her against the wall in the Astronomy Tower. Once a happy place, now Caddie hated. It was where Marcus hurt her. He hit, punched and clawed at her whenever she upset him, which was often. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, shoving her into the wall as he did so. "Next time, do your homework some other time" Marcus said, coldly. He stalked away. Caddie curled up and started to cry. She was sore all over, she could barely play guitar anymore, it hurt too much. She wanted to tell Sophia, Persephone, Lily, Rachele, anyone. Marcus threated her never to tell or else he would kill her. She missed her dad terribly. Caddie hated herself for all this. "_God, if I only had time for him, he wouldn't get so mad, this is all my fault" _she thought to herself. She sat up and grabbed her wand. Muttering the spell she had gotten so used to using, Caddie healed the blood wounds and mended her nose. There was not a spell she used for her eye, so she had to leave it, knowing her friends would ask questions.

Sirius was walking through the Astronomy Tower when he heard a loud bang and a cry of pain. He noticed a lone figure running past him. At closer inspection, he saw it was Caddie's boyfriend, Marcus Abbott. He rolled his eyes. _"He probably just ran into a wall, the git" _Sirius thought to himself. He walked back to the Common Room. "Lily turned me down again, she won't even hear me out anymore, she just walks away" James murmered, slumping in a chair next to Remus. "Maybe try a more subtle approach" Remus said, looking up from his book. James thought. "Good idea Moony but how?" James asked aloud looking at his friends. They all shrugged.

Caddie nursed her black eye with some Essence of Dittany, with a bit of Essecne of Murtlap too. The black eye was still as clear as ever. The dormitory opened to reveal Alli White, a fellow Ravenclaw who Caddie knew and liked but never really talked to. "Are you OK, that's some black eye, what did you do?" she asked Caddie, looking concerned. "I ran into a wall, if you see Sophia, Rachele or Persephone, could you tell them I went to bed early" Caddie muttered to the girl. "Sure OK" Alli said, looking somewhat surprised at Caddie's quick answer.

It was two days later and Caddie had gotten attacked again. Marcus was mad at her for not helping him with his assignment. Now after a brutal attack, Caddie was lying on the floor with a broken rib, she was sure, an even blacker eye and some miscellanous cuts, bruises and lots of blood. _"I wish.." _But she didn't finish, she blacked out.

**Sorry this one was so short. It was kind of a hard chapter to write. This chapter is called Face Down by the Red JumpSuit Apparatus**


	7. Bad Day

**It's been awhile and I ended it on a bad note. I have finals coming up soon and I do not want to fail Biology (I hate Bio, we dissected a fetal piggy, I was not grossed out but the preservatives were horrible) So anyway, to the story**

**Disclaimer: I think I can be JK for one day.. No? OK never mind**

_Because you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

**_~Bad Day_ by Daniel Powter**

**Chapter Seven**

Caddie had been enduring Marcus's hurtful ways for nearly a month. Her friends, of course, noticed her cuts, bruises and blood but just passed it off as clumsiness. (Not that they didn't care, Caddie was almost always running or tripping into things and hurting herself so it wasn't obvious what was really going on). But one day, after Caddie had a particularly bad nosebleed, Alli White decided to confront her. "Why are you so pained and bloody all the time, I mean I know you are clumsy as hell, but really this is the fourth nosebleed in like two weeks" Alli said, concern etching her face. "It must be my teen hormones going into clumsiness overdrive" Caddie tried to joke, but winced. Alli raised her eyebrows. "What is really going on?" she asked. Caddie sighed. "I can't tell you, you would not understand" Caddie whispered. Alli sighed too. "OK tell me when you're ready to tell me, meanwhile, let me show you another way to stop a nosebleed". The girl took out her wand, and muttering a spell, she stopped the flow of blood. Caddie looked shocked. "How did you do that, I have been trying to find a good nosebleed spell for ages". Alli gave a small smile. "I am studying to be a Healer so I guess I read books on healing and cures" she said. "Now lets fix that eye". Alli pulled out a jar filled with purple stuff and started to lightly dab it on Caddie's black eye.

"While that dries, lets talk, tell me about your dad" Alli said. Caddie looked taken aback for a moment and began. "He was a muggle doctor and he and my mum were married very young, I suppose" Caddie started. "You suppose?" Alli asked. "Yes, for muggles they married early in life, my mum was 22 and my dad was 24" Caddie said. "Did they elope?" Alli asked. "No I don't think they did" Caddie said. "Sorry for interrupting, go on" Alli replied. "My dad bought me my first guitar when I was six and started to teach me chords. I guess I thought chords were horribly boring because I wanted to learn how to play songs like he did" Caddie smiled at the memory. Alli grinned. "What was the very first song you learned how to play?" Alli asked. "I think it was either _Yesterday_ by The Beatles or _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ but I like to believe it was _Yesterday_" Caddie smiled again. Alli laughed. "So tell me about your family" Caddie said as Alli dabbed some more purple stuff on Caddie's black eye. "Well my mum was born in Scotland and moved here when she was nine then met my dad at Hogwarts" Alli murmured. "Have any brothers or sisters?" Caddie asked. "Yes, one brother, he is eleven and two sisters. They are fifteen and twenty" Alli said. "OK, your eye is looking quite well" Alli said, after five minutes. "Thanks" Caddie said. The two girls smiled at each other.

Caddie had made a great friend. Alli saw when she was hurt, when her other friends didn't. The trouble was, Alli noticed when Caddie was hurt more than usual and got suspicious. After a particular bad time when Marcus cracked a bone in her arm, Alli noticed. "What the bloody hell happened?" Alli shrieked when she saw Caddie holding her arm tenderly. "I ran into a wall after tripping over someone's shoe" Caddie mumbled, not quite meeting Alli's eyes. "Sure, right" Alli said, mending Caddie's arm.

It was a week later. Marcus was taking all of Caddie's time. It had become so that either Marcus was happy or Caddie got hurt. Yet he was hard to please these days. Caddie couldn't take it. This was the last straw. she stood up and ran after Marcus. Spinning nhim around, she yelled, "I'm done! I will tell what has been going on and you will be dead". Marcus's eyes darkened. "I don't think so, how can you tell on me if they never find you?" Marcus slammed her repeatedly into the wall, Caddie felt her shoulder snap. He then hit her so her nose broke and bled and her head felt like it had been split. Caddie crumpled to the ground. "You will never tell what happens here" Marcus said walking away. Caddie lay there, bleeding and crying. Marcus was such an arse, she was in a vunerable postion (in a way) and he took advantage of her. One thought kept running across her mind "_Find Alli"_

Alli was walking to Astronomy. She turned the corner to find Caddie. Bleeding and sobbing, she lay on the floor. Alli ran to her. "Caddie what?" Alli started. Caddie struggled to sit up but fell. "I have something to tell you Alli".

**This one was a little short. This chapter was named for the song _Bad Day _by Daniel Porter**

**R&R PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!**


	8. How to Save a Life

**Disclaimer: I have decided that I am JK Rowling (haha i wish)**

**I do not own any lyrics either (forgot to mention that again)**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
**_How to Save a Life_ by The Fray**

**Chapter 8  
**

Sirius was slouching on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Just then he was grabbed by the arms and dragged up to his dormitory. "Prongs, Moony, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius shouted. "Look mate, you have been sulking for weeks, I know its not about Marlene since you have nightly snog fests" James smirked. "It is Caddie, Sirius?" Remus piped up. "No" Sirius said quickly. Remus, James and Peter all raised their eyebrows. "C'mon mate we aren't daft, but clearly you are in denial" James said. Sirius slumped on his bed. "OK fine alright, I admit it, I Sirius Orion Black, is in love with Caddie Cassandra Lupin!" Sirius yelled, his words leaving a ringing silence behind. "Wow, the L-word, never used before by Padfoot" James muttered to Peter and Remus. "I AM DEAD SERIOUS, no pun intended" Sirius shouted, causing the three others to leap back in surprise. "I love her" Sirius whispered.

"He is actually serious, he is in love with her" James said, almost awed. "Yes with my cousin" Remus said angrily. Sirius looked up. Remus was looking at him with fury. "What's wrong Moony?" James asked. "Look, Sirius, we've all heard this before, you love a girl, shag her for a few weeks then dump her like last week's socks" Remus said icily. "Caddie's had a hard time and she is still trying to cope and her mum isn't helping, what with her boyfriend and all, anyway, my point is Caddie is vulnerable and if you hurt her I may have to break your nose, even if you're my best mate" Remus stated. "Oh and another thing, if Caddie does get hurt, she will do either two things. One, she will be so furious and hate you forever. Two, she will pummel you Sirius. I am not joking, that girl can kick major arse" Remus finished. Everyone stared at him. "She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken on top of her dad's death and mum not really caring" Remus said sadly, looking at his shoes. Sirius sat down next to Remus. "I will not break her heart" Sirius said quietly looking Remus straight in the eye. "If I knew you not as a heartbreaker I would believe you, but since you are a heartbreaker, I can't believe that statement whatsoever Padfoot" Remus said, walking out the dormitory. James looked at Sirius. "Moony was, Wow" James said. Sirius had no reply, he just looked at the floor.

The next time Defense class rolled around, Sirius was looking forward to start proving to Remus that he would not break Caddie's heart. But Caddie wasn't there. "Where is Caddie?" Sirius muttered, looking around. "I don't know mate, but here comes Marlene and _Lily_" James grinned. Lily met his eye and made sure to sit as far away as possible. Marlene sauntered over. "Hey Siri" Marlene said, curling her fingers suggestively in his hair. even in Sirius's depressed state, he could feel himself becoming well _aroused. _Sirius pressed his lips to Marlene's and she moaned appreciatively. "MR. BLACK AND HOW MANY TIME MUST I SAY NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTIONS IN CLASS" Professor McGonagall barked into the open door as she walked past. The two jumped apart and Marlene ran away. Sirius caught Remus's eye. His friend was wearing a "_see what I mean" _look and a smirk. Sirius scowled. "Professor, I forgot my book may I go get it?" Sirius asked. Professor Willis appraised him for a moment then nodded. Sirius ran out the door, preparing to skip the rest of class.

After coming out of the dormitory, Sirius heard crying and an unidentifiable noise and saw a short figure run past him. It was Caddie. Despite Remus's warning, Sirius followed her. He found her on a bench, holding her wrist. She looked up and her beautiful eyes flashed dangerously. "What do you want Black?" she hissed. "Just seeing why you are not in class Miss. Lupin" Sirius smirked. "Just leave me alone, I have to go meet Marcus anyway" Caddie said. Sirius noticed her eyes darken as she said his name. "How is Marcus?" Sirius asked, sitting next to Caddie. "Just leave me alone, go snog your girlfriend or something, I don't care, just leave me the bloody hell alone" Caddie murmured. Sirius looked at Caddie, she looked like she was going to punch him. Sirius left her alone. He wandered the hallways for the rest of the hour and wondered why Caddie was so upset.

Sirius was walking up to the Astronomy Tower to wait for Marlene to snog and do other things as well. He made it up to the tower and heard screams and yells. Sirius thought another couple made it up before him. He decided to go in there and tell them to get the hell out, this was his night.

Caddie was enduring Marcus yet again. Even though she heard herself screaming, she felt nothing. This was becoming a routine so Caddie was used to the pain.

Sirius burst in. His eyes met Marcus Abbott and Caddie Lupin _his _Caddie Lupin. But they weren't snogging. Caddie was on the floor, bleeding as Marcus struck down for another blow. Sirius felt white hot fury surge through his veins. Before he know what was happening, he had launched himself at Marcus and was punching every part of him Sirius could reach.

Caddie sat up to see why the painful blows had ceased. Sirius Black was beating up her boyfriend. This thought clicked into place and Caddie sat very still watching this fight. She was aware of Sirius yelling. "What...the..bloody...hell...were...you..doing? Sirius yelled punches and words all running together.

Sirius had never felt angrier. Swear words and punches met with pure blinded fury. Marcus had no chance. After about five minutes of pure punches and swearing, Sirius let Marcus go. He ran away. Sirius went over to Caddie. She looked barely conscious. "Sirius, you just saved my bloody life" Caddie whispered. She lightly hugged him in thanks before passing out, cold.

**This one was slightly longer. YAY SIRIUS! This chapter is named for _How to Save a Life _by The Fray.**


	9. All I Wanna Do

**Disclaimer: I am still not JK Rowling :) **

**OK here is something fun to do, R&R and tell me if you want to see Toy Story 3 or Avatar this summer. Answer these questions in review form.**

**Toy Story: what is your favorite character and why. Avatar: What element do you want to bend and why? I will answer these questions if reviews come in at least 5.. so onto the story :D:D**

_All I wanna do is have some fun _  
_I got a feeling I'm not the only one _  
_All I wanna do is have some fun _  
_I got a feeling I'm not the only one_

_**~All I Wanna Do **_**by Sheryl Crow**

**Chapter 9 **

Sirius looked at the beautiful girl lying on the floor, her lips inches away from his. He pulled himself together. Sirius picked Caddie up and ran all the way to the hospital wing. Caddie stirred. "Black, what's going on, put me down" Caddie commanded weakly. Sirius set her down. Immediately, Caddie sat down on the floor. "Caddie, how long has..?" Sirius asked. "I never want to talk about it, just promise me something Sirius" Sirius noticed that she used his first name. "What?" "You can't tell what happened, I just want to forget". "But Caddie" Sirius started. Caddie looked at him, her brown eyes locked on his grey ones, waiting. "I promise".

Caddie made her way to her Common Room. Alli was waiting. "Its over" Caddie said. Alli smiled and the girls burst into tears. "I told Sophia, she deserved to know" Caddie said. "What did she say?" Alli wondered. "She cried, and told me I should have said something sooner, then we cried again" Caddie smiled. "Sirius Black saved my life" Caddie finished. Alli looked shocked.

_Two Weeks Later_

"It's almost Christmas break" Caddie sighed, looking at Lily. The girls were the last ones to leave their Potions class. Lily smiled. "Are you going home?" she asked. "Yes, I get to meet my mum's boyfriend" Caddie groaned. "Oh" Lily's smile faltered. Noticing Lily's face, Caddie grimaced. "It's ok, its not like she's dating an American" she smiled. "Yes that would be awful" Lily laughed. Picking up her bag with the flowers on it, Lily walked out. Caddie picked up her Beatles bag and followed her out. Saying goodbye to Lily, Caddie headed to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Sirius caught her arm. Caddie yanked her arm free. "Look, Black, you saved my life, I got that. Could you just leave me alone?" Caddie scowled. Sirius registured the reuse of his surname. "Can we talk?" Sirius asked. Caddie nodded once. "Will you go out with me?" Sirius questioned. Caddie was struck dumb for a second but recovered quickly. "Why?" she wondered suspiciously. "Do I need a reason?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow and smirking suggestively. Caddie rolled her eyes and walked away. "Is that a no?" Sirius yelled after her. Caddie turned around. "Yes". she replied before walking away.

It was the day after the last day of term. Otherwise known as Christmas. But Sirius wasn't at home. He had had enough. After a brutal fight with his mum and a slight physical fight with Regulus, he packed his bags. Yelling that he was leaving and never coming back, Sirius headed out. He found himself at James's house. He knocked on the door. "Sirius, what a surprise" Mrs. Potter said. James came to the door. He looked at Sirius's bags. "Finally mate, I am glad you left" James grinned. Mrs. Potter smiled too. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want" she said to Sirius. "Thank you" he replied. Sirius walked in the room. He was nearly tackled by Peter and Remus was close behind. "Are you having a party, I don't want to intrude" Sirius murmured. "It's fine Sirius, you are practically family" Mr. Potter said, as he came into the kitchen to get more firewhisky... "So who's all here?" Sirius asked as he James, Remus and Peter gathered in the guest room, Sirius's new home. "The Pettigrews, The Lupins, Us, you obviously and _Caddie_" James said. Sirius's ears perked up at her name. "Let's go, I am all unpacked."Sirius said leaping down the stairs two at a time. He ran in the room. Sirius made a beeline over to Caddie. Caddie turned around. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Visiting" Sirius said, "You?" "I could not be with my mum and her boyfriend any longer" Caddie growled. "Why?" Sirius asked. "Its just that.., wait why do you want to know" Caddie said her eyes narrowing dangerously. "No reason" Sirius said, idly. 'James we are going out" Mrs. Potter yelled to her son." Ok mum" James replied. The door slammed shut. "What should we do?" Peter asked. "Spin the bottle?" Sirius suggested. "There is one girl and four boys, that is fair how?" Caddie asked. "Somehow I think that's fair" James laughed. Caddie rolled her eyes and smiled. Despite himself, Sirius wondered why _he_ couldn't make her smile like that.

James left the room and returned with firewhisky. Clearly the Mauraders weren't strangers to firewhisky. "Do you have anything else?" Caddie asked. "No, but try it, its good" Remus said, handing his cousin some firewhisky. Caddie took a sip. It sent a warm, fiery glow to her whole body. After one bottle, she was tingling all over and felt slightly drunk. Not as drunk as everyone else. James was sloshing around singing drunken Christmas carols. Peter had fallen asleep on the couch. Remus was reading a book upside down. Sirius was the worst. He went through five bottles and was attepting to make out with Caddie. After shoving him off the chair for the fourth time, Caddie was exhausted. Sirius put another firewhisky into her hand. "Drinkk uppppppp" he slurred. Caddie drank more out of anything to do than quench thirst.

After her second bottle, Caddie was utterly drunk. She was dancing with Sirius. James had turned on music before becoming too intoxicated to stay awake. Remus also was out like a light. It was just Caddie and Sirius. "You can dansssse" Sirius said. "Thanks" Caddie giggled. She had done dance since age four. But she was so drunk she was just hopping up and down. A slow song came on. "Will you dance?" Sirius slurred, tripping on nothing. "Sure" Caddie replied. Sirius grabbed her waist and they rocked drunkenly back and forth. "This is fun" Caddie giggled again. Sirius pressed his lips to Caddie's. Caddie responded appropriately.

**PLEASE R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Oh nothing against Americans either I'm American :) This chapter is named for _All I Wanna Do_ by Sheryl Crow. This is like one of the only countryish songs I enjoy. Anyway R&R with the Avatar and Toy Story questions please (also maybe a story review *puppy dog face*)**


	10. Werewolves of London

**I am finally back! I have decided to keep writing despite no reviews after the last chapter. Even critisism! C'mon people, it isn't hard to review. Pretty please pretty pretty please. ~gives a puppy dog face~ :)**

**Disclaimer: I think I can be JK for one day.. Any objections? Speak up now. random guy: I object! OK never mind**

_ I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand _  
_walkin through the streets of Soho in the rain. _  
_He was lookin for the place called Lee Ho Fooks, gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein. _  
_aahoo, Werewolves of London _  
~_**Werewolves Of London **_**by Warren Zevon**

**Chapter Ten**

Sirius stumbled. His cheek hurt but worst of all, his (drunken) pride was ruined. "What tthe bblody hell?" Sirius slurred. "I may be drunk as hell Black but that doesn't mean I find you any more attractive" Caddie said, her hand still out in front of her after giving Sirius a heavy blow across his face. Sirius just stared at her, too drunk to give a witty remark. Caddie rolled her eyes and walked out the door. James woke up at the sound of the door slamming. "Who left?" "Caddie, I tried to ssnog her" Sirius replied, swaying on his feet. "Don't let Moony hear you say that, mate" James said. Sirius said nothing. He went up to his new room and tried to sleep but to no avail. His thoughts were still on Caddie.

Caddie was on the platform, waiting to get on the train when she heard her name being screamed. "Caddie!" She turned to see Lily and Sophia running toward her. "How was your holiday?" Lily asked but Caddie saw the hidden meaning. "I will never talk about Marcus again ok? He never existed" Caddie said firmly. Both girls nodded. "I got books and this" Caddie pulled out a necklace from under her shirt. The stone on it was a dark green with flecks of red. "What type of stone is that?" Sophia questioned. "Its a bloodstone" Caddie replied "They are supposed to be good at repelling major hexes and jixes and are apparently extremely powerful". " "Wow, where did you get one?" Lily said, awed. "My dad, he knew nothing of the magical properties of the stone but he knew that they are my favorite stones" Caddie replied grinning. "What did you get?" she asked Lily. "Oh a new skirt and sweater. And the usual love notes from James" Lily shrugged indifferently. "He does not send you love note.." But Caddie was cut off due to the yells of James Potter. "EVANS! HEY EVANS DID YOU GET MY NOTE?" he shouted. Lily turned to Caddie and Sophia giving them an I-told-you-so look. "I think she burned it actually James" Caddie yelled. "It made great fuel to keep the fire going on my hot date" Lily giggled. James's normally cocky grin slid off to be replaced by a scowl.

Sirius doubled over laughing at the look on Jame's face. "That is probably true too James!" Remus snorted. Peter was nearly on the ground. "Why are you laughing?" James pouted. "Prongs, when Evans turns you down, it just gets funnier every time!" Sirius laughed as the Mauraders clambered onto the train. Sirius watched Caddie make her way into the compartment close by them and sit down by her friends. "Padfoot where are you going?" James asked. Sirius didn't even realise he had stood up. "To get a snack" Sirius murmured. "To see Caddie you mean, obviously she wants to see you too" Peter replied. Sirius's heart leapt. Caddie was indeed, heading to their compartment. She pulled open the door. Caddie sat down next to Remus who was, yet again, reading. "Happy Christmas cuz" Caddie smiled, handing Remus a gift. Remus tore the paper to reveal a book and a small box. The book was titled _Ways to Avoid Your Monthly Gift. _Remus looked at Caddie. "Trust me, its not what you think" Caddie grinned. The book turned out to be a humorous take on one man's struggle with lycanthropy. Remus smiled as he read the first passage. he then open the box. In it were the lyrics to the song _Werewolves of London_ by Warren Zevon and a stuffed wolf."His name is Remus" Caddie smiled again. "Thanks Caddie" Remus said, hugging his cousin. "And now.. here's your gift" Remus said, producing a small red box. Caddie took it gingerly. She pulled out a guitar pick and a little wolf charm. The guitar pick was blue with a bronzy shimmer. Caddie's name was engraved on it in fancy calligraphy. "I went to a muggle store and got it customized" Remus grinned. Caddie was speechless. "I love them both, can you help me with the wolf charm?" Caddie asked. Remus clipped the charm on Caddie's necklace. "Thanks" Caddie said, hugging Remus and sliding out the door.

"How come when we call it your monthly gift, you threaten to harm us, Moony?" Sirius snickered. "She's more understanding, it seems" Remus replied, pulling out his new book and reading.

**Please Please R&R and then Remus will have a heart-to-heart with you on any subject! This one's called _Werewolves of London_ by Warren Zevon :D**


	11. Should've Said No

**green-eyed demigod: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate the reviews :D Things will progressively get even better for Caddie, she might try get a small revenge on Siriuis for kissing her... :O**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**

**I do not own any lyrics either (forgot to mention that again)**

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_  
_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this __Was it worth it..._  
_Was she worth this...__No.. no no no.._  
~_**Should've Said No**_ **by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 11**

January turned into February and Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Hogwarts was abuzz with thoughts of love and dating. The whole female population was tittering every minute to see which lucky winner would get a Hogsmeade Valentine's Day date with Sirius Black. But Sirius had eyes for another girl. A certain small, dark haired guitar player. Too bad she despised him. That fact shocked Sirius greatly, he was not used to being despised. He was used to tittering Fangirls following him around. Seriously, there was a bloody fanclub devoted to him. They had meetings once a week on Wednesdays, from 8:00-8:45 after dinner. He went to a meeting as a dare from James. The ambush that followed left Sirius with bruises for weeks and a roar of laughter from the other Mauraders every time it was brought up.

On February 3, Sirius decided to ask Caddie to accompany him to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. "Prongs?" he asked to James the morning of the First Attempt. "Yeah Pads?" "If she says no, what do I say?" Sirius asked. James looked at him, he thought Sirius was joking. But then he realized no girl ever turned down Sirius Black, notorious bad boy with the sexy good looks and most likely to shag the hell out of every girl at Hogwarts, except for the exact girl Sirius wanted to go with. "Just jump back up Padfoot, mate, I do that after every failed attempt to ask Evans out" James shrugged his shoulders and gave a half grin. Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "This could be slightly harder than I thought" he murmured.

Caddie sat in her favorite spot, under the old oak tree near the Black Lake. Her homework was out but she wasn't paying attention. She was strumming her guitar and looking at the mountains. Caddie didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late and Sirius Black was sitting next to her. "What now Black?" Caddie asked, in a lighter snarl than usual because this was her happy place away from it all. Encouraged by her tone, Sirius spoke. "I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me" "With you?" Caddie repeated. "Yeah" Sirius said nervously. "I'd rather kiss a grindylow and have it drag me down to the depths of the Black Lake, then have a fierce merman with a necklace made of human teeth and bones find me and cook me over a large underwater fire pit then be eaten slightly charred with a hint of cumin flavoring than go with you to Hogsmeade" Caddie finished. Sirius looked shocked. "Bye" Caddie said, pointing to where Sirius's fanclub stood, waiting. Sirius stood up, brushed off his pants and walked away with as much dignity as he could muster.

Sirius fell onto a chair near the fire. "She said no Prongs, I love her but she won't give me the bloody time of day! Why won't she talk to me?" Sirius whined a little. "Maybe since you ambushed her at Christmas" Remus glared. "M-Moony I thought you were James" Sirius stuttered. "Save it, stop trying to get with Caddie Sirius" Remus said, his temper rising. "I am sick of all the I-Love-Her crap, I'm not buying it! I see what you do, we all do but James and Peter and I decide not to say anything but now I will, for Caddie's sake". "What exactly is it that I do Remus?" Sirius asked his temper also rising. "You lead girls on, telling them you love them, then shagging them then brutally dumping them for their friends. Sometimes you don't even break it off, you string them along, making them think you care but really you're shagging their best friend on alternating weekends or something dumb like that! EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO SAVE MY COUSIN HEARTBREAK FROM SIRIUS I'M- A- BLOODY- HEARTHROB- AND- I- WIL-L SHAG- EVERY- GIRL- IN- THIS- ENTIRE- SCHOOL- BECAUSE- I- KNOW- I- CAN- BLACK!" Remus yelled. "WHEN HAVE I DONE THAT MOONY? WHEN? HUH? TELL ME THAT!" Sirius shouted right back at him, unaware that everyone was watching. "OH LETS SEE MCKINNON, MCDONALD, RAYNE MCORMICK, AND LIKE EVERY OTHER THING AT HOGWARTS THAT HAS A BEATING HEART AND FEMALE BODY PARTS!" Remus yelled. "I WOULD NOT DO THAT TO HER YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU LET ME TAKE A CHANCE AND SHOW I LOVE HER!" Sirius hollered. "CUT THE CRAP SIRIUS I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW NOT ONE BIT OF THE CRAP SPEWING FROM YOUR MOUTH IS TRUE!" Remus finished. The two boys glared at each other and before anyone knew what was happening, they were fighting. Sirius was a good fighter, but Remus had pure rage coming from the fact he wanted to protect his cousin from getting shagged then immediately dumped. Thinking back, he figured Caddie could fight for herself, but Remus loved her and wanted to protect her. "YOU KNOW SIRIUS, THE LONGEST REALTIONSHIP YOU EVER HAD WAS WITH MCKINNON FOR THREE MONTHS. DID YOU LOVE HER? YOU SAID YOU DID BUT I THINK THE REAL REASON WAS THAT SHE WAS GOOD TO KEEP AROUND BECAUSE SHE WAS THE BEST SHAG YOU HAD IN A LONG TIME. THOSE WERE THE EXACT WORDS YOU TOLD JAMES WERE THEY NOT?" Remus yelled. Sirius fought back, kicking Moony in the stomach then punching across his jaw. "_Protego!_" a voice yelled. Sirius and Remus were blasted apart and Lily Evans walked up to Remus. "Remus, its time for patrol" Lily said then glaring at Sirius. "Right thanks Lily" Remus said, giving Sirius an extremely evil look as he left which Sirius returned. "Damnit Moony" Sirius snarled at the retreating figure and knew something had broken between them.

**R&R MY LOVELY READERS! This chapter is called _Should've Said No_by Taylor Swift. Sirius is a school wide cheater yet girls still want him. Will he change for a certain someone?**


	12. All You Need is Love

**Disclaimer: I am still not JK Rowling AGAIN I wish I was though...**

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love, Love is all you need_

**~_All You Need is Love_ by The Beatles**

**Chapter 12**

Remus was fuming as he patrolled the third floor corridor. "I can't believe how stupid Sirius thinks I am, thinking he can make me believe that he loves Caddie" he scowled. Lily sighed. "Look Remus, I know Sirius Black can be a total player and arse but I am getting just a tad sick of you ranting about him on and on. Besides, I think Caddie could throw a few punches at Sirius herself if she wanted too" Lily smiled wryly. "I know but uggh!" Remus groaned. Lily nodded knowingly. Just then James walked by the two, pulling off his Invisibility Cloak as he did so. "Ahh hey Evans, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked grinning. "No" Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked away, heading over to the other end of the corridor. "Remus, about Sirius and Caddie" James started. Remus put his hand up. "Do not even get me started James, I am not talking to him. But you will right?" Remus asked. James nodded wearily, he didn't really want to be an owl. "Tell Sirius that I'm overprotective because of the fact that she just lost her dad and she's horribly sad. Caddie can't cope and I don't want Sirius to take advantage of her. You know James, shag then dump." Remus said. James nodded once. "I'll give him the message Moony"

Sirius was walking out of the broom closet after a particularly good snog with some Hufflepuff sixth year named Tasha. He lips were puffy and his hair stood up in places. "_That girl was by far the best Hufflepuff snog I've had in a long time_" Sirius thought to himself. But of course he wasn't taking her to Hogsmeade. Tasha looked very crestfallen as she left the closet, having just been rejected. Sirius walked down the fifth floor corridor and ran into Caddie. He knocked her down and landed on top of her. "Black could you get off of me?" Caddie said angrily. Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I see your temper is back to normal, eh love?" he said, standing up and grinning. Caddie pushed past him. "I am not your bloody love" she shouted. "If you only knew sweetheart" Sirius murmured before running to catch up with her. "Hey Lupin" Sirius called. Caddie spun around. "Yes _Black_?" she said her eyes flashing. "Go to Hogsmeade with me alright? I will pick you up at noon and we can go down together. Have a butterbeer, go to Honeydukes or Zonko's, then maybe we can find some nice place for a snog" Sirius smirked. Caddie walked right up to him. She was very short but Sirius didn't mind. She looked up at him. Sirius noticed that up close, Caddie's dark brown eyes were jet black when she was mad. "I would not go out with you if the world blew up and everyone turned into fish people except for us and it was our duty to repopulate" she snarled. Sirius laughed. "You really are funny Lupin" Sirius said. Caddie just walked away.

While walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius was flagged down by Marlene McKinnon. Even through his Caddie-hazed thoughts, he noticed that she was wearing a short skirt and very low cut shirt. Sirius couldn't help checking her out. Marlene giggled. "Sirius I was wondering if we could go to Hogsmeade together". She noticed that his eyes were still raking her body. "I'll wear this outfit if you want" Marlene said. "I will have to think about it but I have to warn you Marlene, once you go Black there's no turning back" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Marlene giggled again. A fit of loud laughter filled the air. Caddie and Lily Evans were walking down the corridor and had evidentlly heard what Sirius said. "That was the worst pick-up line I have ever heard" Caddie snorted at Sirius. Sirius scowled. "That and the one James told me the other day, what was it? oh yes, he told me that since he's a Chaser, he has ample arm protection for cradling the Quaffleor me, if I wentout with him" Lily laughed. Caddie doubled over. "Sirius, it's alright" Marlene said, pulling Sirius away. Sirius escaped her grip. "I'll see you later then Sirius" Marlene said hopefully. Sirius waved his hand with no comment.

Caddie and Lily were still laughing as Sirius walked angrily up to them. He pulled Caddie aside. "Look, do you have some grudge or something against me, is that why you won't go out with me?" he demanded. Caddie rolled her eyes. "Black you use horrible pick up lines and you snog girls in broom closets. What else should I say?" Caddie replied. "Well they seem to work on every other femlae in Hogwarts, every female but you!" Sirius said, his anger getting the better of him. Caddie laughed without humor. "You just can't face the fact that someone actually doesn't like you Black, in fact that probably shocks you. Am I right?" Caddie said. She turned around and walked away but Sirius heard Lily mutter, "James won't leave me alone and Sirius won't leave you alone, scary". Sirius sighed. He figured he was doing a lot of frustration sighs these days over Caddie mostly and not doing a pleasurable sigh after a brilliant shag. He decided that to pass the time he would need a shag.

**This chapter is called _All You Need is Love _by The Beatles. Caddie will get her revenge on Sirius for kissing her soon.. Read and Review my lovelies! :D:D**


	13. I'll Be There For You

**Disclaimer:_ "_I wish I wish Jk Rowling" *rubs magic lamp* voice echoing from the lamp- Sorry your wish could not be completed because of lamp reconstruction, please try again later and bring some curly fries next time "Darn!"**

_I'll be there for you_  
_When the rain starts to pour_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_Like I've been there before_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_'Cuz you're there for me too..._

**_~ I'll Be There_ for You by The Remenbrandts**

**Chapter 13**

Rachele and Caddie were sitting outside Divination, waiting for Sophia and Persephone. "He actually kissed you? Sirius Black kissed you?" Rachele asked, her eyebrows in danger of disappearing into her hair. "Yes Rach, he did" Caddie sighed. "And..?" "I slapped him, he deserved it" Caddie said fiercely. Rachele shook her head. "Hey guys" Persephone said. She and Sophia ascended the last staircase and sat down by their friends. "So what did you say to Sirius?" Sophia asked. "I said no to Hogsmeade, can we _please _talk about something that doesn't have to do with me and Sirius Black?" Caddie rolled her eyes. "How's Matt?" Rachele questioned Sophia. "Well, he's taking me to Hogsmeade but he found out I like him!" "WHAT? HOW?" the three girls shouted simultaneously. "Your brother told him, he read that note we were writing in Charms. He found it after we dropped it on the floor and forgot to pick it up" Sophia glared at Rachele like it was her fault. "It is not my fault Cory is a snooping arse Sophia, I did not personally hand him the note" Rachele said testily. "Yes I suppose" Sophia muttered. "Well I think we should go to class now" Caddie said, looking at her friends as the stepladder fell down from the trapdoor, nearly hitting Caddie in the head. Suddenly they all burst out laughing randomly. "I'm sorry Rach, I know it wasn't your fault that Cory found the note" Sophia said, tears streaming down her face as Caddie said " Well after that I may be head crippled like you Perse". Persephone laughed. "I have one more week though". Persephone had broke her foot and the bone that was broken was in a weird place so it wasn't able to heal through magical means. She was put on crutches and her foot was wrapped. Persephone was a brilliant sport though and didn't complain once. Wiping their streaming eyes, the four girls climbed the silver stepladder. "_That's why I love my friends, we never can stay mad at each other for long_" Caddie said to herself.

Sirius was in the Room of Requirement. He was waiting until Marlene came in to (well I bet you can guess what they will do in there). He sat down on a bench nearby the Eiffal Tower. The room had turned itself into a replica of the park by the Eiffel Tower. Sirius knew Marlene loved Paris and the room created this. A knock on the door and Marlene swayed in. "Oh Sirius, its perfect" Marlene smiled, looking at the scenery. "I know love and you're perfect Marlene McKinnon" Sirius grinned. He reached Marlene in three steps. She threw her arms around him and he growled, pulling her lips to his... **(I won't disturb you with the details, this _is_ Caddie/Sirius story not Sirius/Marlene). **

After class, the girls decided they would spend free period hanging outside in the snow. Running into Lily and Remus, who were just finishing prefect duties, they invited them to go outside. The two agreed and fifteen minutes later, they were grouped up for a snow ball fight with Remus, Persephone and Caddie on one team and Sophia, Lily and Rachele on the other. Sophia, who played baseball in the summer, had an amazing arm as she aimed and threw the packed snow at the opposing team. After being hit by Sophia seven times in a row, Caddie stepped in. "Soph, SOPHIA!" she shouted to get her friend's attention. "What?" "Could you tone it down, I know you are competitive as hell, but you're killing us over here" Caddie pointed to Remus who was flat out in the snow, breathing heavily and to Persephone who was staring at Remus (she harbored a secret cruse on him since third year) and her mouth gaping slightly at Sophia. "Sorry, if you guys could return some shots, I wouldn't feel bad" Sophia replied, loking sheepish. "Maybe if we switched it up?" suggested Lily. "How about Rachele go over to the other team and Persephone come over here" Sophia said. The girls switched teams. It was more even. Sophia had an amazing arm, while Lily wasn't bad. Persephone lacked throwing skills. Rachele and Caddie had pretty good arms and Caddie could throw pretty hard. Remus, on the other hand, was downright awful. The teams were pretty well matched. Cheering after hitting Rachele, Lily spun around. "Potter, what did you possibly want at a time like this?" she growled, for James was standing right behind her, Peter in a tow. "Just seeing what you guys were up to Evans" James said cheerfully. Caddie, who had no grudge against James except the fact that he annoyed Lily to the point where she wanted to punch him in the nose, ran up and hugged him. "Hey James, what's up?" "Not much, where's Moony?" "Over there, he's the snow covered lump" Caddie smiled. James laughed and the three of them ran over and Peter and James joined the battle of who would reign 'The Supreme Champion of Snowballing'.

Sirius was entering the Common Room after Marlene had to go and talk to Professor Slughorn. He felt better after shagging someone. Sirius started wondering if he loved Marlene. No, he didn't, she was merely a toy he needed to make himself feel better. Sirius stood up. He wondered where Prongs and Wormtail had gotten to. He decided to search the grounds. Sirius stepped out into the cold February air, his eyes scanning the frozen grounds. Locating James and a group of people Sirius couldn't identify, he made his way over to them. Upon reaching the little group he saw that they had just finished a snowball fight and Caddie and Rachele were being lifted by a hovering spell cast by James and Remus. "C'mon Sophia, you guys won the title last year" Caddie grinned. Sophia gave her a Look. "It was just for fun, here take the second place prizes" Remus said, givng the losing team some chocolate frogs. "Padfoot! I was wondering when you would be here mate!" James grinned as Sirius approached the group. James's' wand dropped downward and Caddie fell down onto the snow with a crash. "Wand up James" she smiled ruefully as James stuttered an apology "You arse Potter, her nose is bleeding" Lily glared at him. "It's fine" Caddie said hastily. "No it's not, I can feel it broken in two places, we better get up to the hospital wing" Lily said, taking Caddie's arm and Sophia took the other one since she was losing so much blood. "I'm sorry Caddie! "James shouted as the girls climbd the hill. "It's ok James, we still won" Caddie yelled, grinning wildly.

**I liked this chapter cuz these are basically my friends. My friend Rylee (Sophia in the story) is so competitve it isn't even funny, (well ok it is but oh well) We also fight over the dumbest things (that really did happen, Lizzie's (Rachele in this story) brother Tom, found out who Rylee liked (he reads texts i guess) and proceeded to tell said guy. Rylee didn't blame Lizzie tho :) but we make up after fights through random momements that happen.**

**This one is in two (ish) parts cuz its so long. This part is called _I'll Be There for You _by The Remembrants. Ironically, my friend Shay, ( Persephone in the story) made a Mauraders vid on youtube with this song as a background. Check out leobornchild8 and watch it. She wants some hits on it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE (I'm still thinking of Caddie's revenge so the next chappie might be a little late)**

**PEACE, LOVE, PADFOOT :D:D**


	14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Disclaimer: Sadly the genie didn't grant my wish since I gave her no curly fries :(**

**Gah it's been a long time. Sorry I had writer's block for a while there.. Thanks to siiriuslove57, lilypotterfan, sweet wildness, feathers789 and whataboutamanda for adding my story to their alerts and/or favorite story list :D:D I appreciate when that occurs :)**

_When the working day is done,_  
_Oh,girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un._  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Just wanna have fun..._

_~ **Girls Just Wanna Have Fun **_**by: Cyndi Lauper**

**Chapter 14**

James looked sheepish after Caddie left the grounds being supported by Lily and Sophia, her nose bleeding heavily. "It wasn't your fault James, Sirius distracted you" Remus glared at Sirius. " I did not, I just came to see what you guys were doing" Sirius muttered angrily. "No you wanted to tell your best mate abou how you managed to shag another girl" Remus's voice quivered with triumph, he knew he'd won. "What.. I was.. NO!" Sirius shouted. "Yes you were". "No I was not". "You were". "NO I wasn't Moony". 'Yes you were". "NO I WAS NO.." "STOP IT!" James shouted. Sirius and Remus stopped glaring at each other long enough to give James a look of surprise. "Look, I know you are just being protective Moony, but you can't blame Sirius, he loves her". "But". "Moony, enough. And Padfoot, you can't blame Remus, he is right, you can occasionally use girls. But (for Sirius gave James a death glare) I do believe you love her' James finished. "You do?" Sirius said. James looked straight at him. "I do Padfoot". Remus stifled a groan. Sirius grinned at his best friend. "Thanks Prongs".

Caddie was lying white faced and semi conscious after being dropped on the ground and breaking her nose on a patch of glare ice and losing a ton of blood. "We have to go to class now, Caddie but we'll come back" Lily smiled. Caddie groaned and Lily took that to mean ok. "I swear, I will kill Potter, he doesn't care about anything" Caddie heard Lily growl as she, Persephone, Rachele and Sophia walked out the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office to check on Caddie. "Well Ms. Lupin, I stopped the flow of blood but I will keep you here overnight and on Saturday you will be raring to go to Hogsmeade. Doesn't that sound great?" She asked. Caddie groaned. She forgot it was Valentine's Day. It wasn't like Caddie never got asked out, she did, a lot actually. It was the fact that every guy at Hogwarts, in Caddie's opinion, were cocky and obnoxious. Guys that acted like girls were just lining up to go out with them. Guys like Sirius Black.

Sirius walked to the Hospital Wing after Charms class. He didn't tell James where he was going since Remus was right there and would probably punch him again. Walking in, Sirius looked around to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't in view and made a beeline for Caddie. She was reading a muggle book that Sirius didn't catch the title of. Hearing Sirius shuffle his feet, she lowered her book. "What could it possibly be now Black! Can't you just leave me to read my book in peace?" Caddie moaned, flopping on her pillow. "What are you reading?" Sirius asked, making a stab at conversation. "A book my mum sent me, it's in Italian, my native language. My dad was Italian." Caddie said. Sirius was secretly impressed that she spoke Italian, in fact, he found that kind of hot. Caddie rolled her eyes. 'Seriously Black?" she said. "What?" Sirius asked. "I'm half Italian, not half Veela. Stop looking at me like that" Caddie snapped. Sirius dropped his gaze, embarrassed. "So did you live in Italy?" Sirius asked, changing the subject hastily. " I did, I used to fly to London and then go to King's Cross, until my dad died," Caddie murmured, her eyes misting over. "Isn't there a school in Italy?" Sirius changed the subject hastily to get over the fact that he wanted to hold her and make everything all better. "No, you're either sent abroad or home schooled I suppose. I guess I was on the list even though I'm a muggleborn" Caddie murmured. "I will probably go back to Italy for good after my seventh year and work at the _Ministero della magia. _The Italian Ministry of Magic". Caddie added to Sirius's questioning look. "But now my mum moved into her boyfriend's at the end of November so that's where I was until I escaped to my house and invited my aunt over to have a normal Christmas" Caddie finished. Sirius smiled. He hoped Caddie and him could become friends, if not anything more.

On Friday, Caddie was out of the hospital and to Sirius's dismay she was back to her old self. "Why would I want to drink tea and get confetti thrown in my eyes by some fairy and on top of that, have to be with you all day?" she grunted, after Sirius asked her to Hogsmeade the next day. "I thought since I talked to you the other day, you would want to" Sirius grinned suggestively. Caddie snorted. "Ok I will go with you if Lily goes with James" Caddie smirked. "NO I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU TO HOGSMEADE POTTER AND THAT'S FINAL!" Lily shouted. "And since that's about as likely as John Lennon and Yoko Ono getting a divorce, I don't think I'll be going with you" Caddie said, walking away and catching up to Lily. Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his black hair dejectedly. Sirius blinked and noticed he was surrounded by mesmerized girls. After promising four girls to meet them by different broom cupboards and deciding to meet Marlene in the Astronomy Tower, Sirius headed up to the Common Room and walked inside after telling the Fat Lady the password (_Felix Felicis). _He made a beeline for James after making sure Remus wasn't in sight. "Prongs, you have to get Evans to go to Hogsmeade with you!" Sirius practically shouted. "She said no Padfoot, didn't you hear her yell?" James muttered, slumping in his chair. "If you get Evans to go with you, Caddie said she would go with me" Sirius said, happily. "I doubt it will work Pads" James said, smiling wrily at Sirius. Sirius's face fell. James eyed him. "I will try I suppose, I mean what's there to lose?" James grinned.

James made his way towards Evans and Caddie. He had one last chance to get Evans to go with him. "Hey Caddie, hey Evans" James said. "Hi James" Caddie sighed, smiling a bit, knowing what was coming. "Potter" Lily nodded curtly to him. "Lily, would you.." "No Potter, I have told you and told you, I DO NOT WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" Lily shouted. "Lils calm down" Caddie said. "Let's just go Caddie" Lily said, glaring at James. James sighed as he watched the girls walk away. "Well?" Sirius said. "Sorry Padfoot, she denied me again" James said.

"The nerve of Potter, practically murdering out my best friend then asking me out!' Lily said furiously. "Lils, I guess its partly my falut, I told Black I would go with him to Hogsmeade if you agreed to go with James. I'm sorry" Caddie smiled. Lily looked angry then started to laugh. "We could go to Hogsmeade anyway, you know since we have nothing else to do. What with Sophia going with Matt and Rachele going with Luke and Persephone spending time with her brother this weekend." Caddie said, somewhat sadly. "We will go together, and laugh at all the cheesy couples" Lily smiled. Caddie laughed at that.

**Haha Poor James and Sirius! Things will look up for them soon! I decided Caddie won't be getting revenge on Sirius, she has too much on her mind. This song was called _Girls Just Want To Have Fun _by Cyndi Lauper. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D:D**


	15. SOS

**Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling if she's a 15 year old girl who does nothing but read and write fanfic all day :D And has an obssesion with Degrassi and Eli Goldsworthy :D**

**Its been long. My unofficial beta was helping me cuz i have had terrible writer's block. But that isn't really a good enough excuse anymore... I am actually extremely sorry, I have been lazy. Forgive me? :)**

**I am up to 172 hits! How come the reviews are at five? Five just like one, (haha get the reference?) is a lonely number, can we make it 6? or 8? Anyways, on to the chappie!**

_ Now my heart's in two_  
_And I can't find the other half_  
_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,_  
_better believe I bled_  
_It's a call I'll never get_

_**~ S.O.S **_**By The Jonas Brothers**

**Chapter 15**

"They're going to Hogsmeade Prongs!" Sirius said, running up to James. "What do you suppose we do mate?" James grinned. "Lets stick to Evans and Lupin like wolves to a dead body" Sirius said. "That's a terrible comparison" Remus groaned, walking past. He and Sirius had stopped leaping at each other's throats every day and finally forgave each other. "TO HOGSMEADE!" James sang. He and Sirius skipped off tothe grounds, whistling.

Caddie and Lily stood in line, waiting while Filch jabbed everyone with Secrecy Sensors. "I am in dire need of sugar so we should go to Honeydukes" Lily said, dramatically. Caddie laughed. "I am in extreme dire need of a Butterbeer in this insanely cold weather my dear Lily" Caddie snorted with a snobbish air. Lily giggled. "Lack of sleep" Lily said solemnly to a Hufflepuff 3rd year who was looking at them like they had seven heads. The girls burst out laughing as Filch waved them through.

James and Sirius watched the girls as they followed behind them. "I feel like a stalker" James commented. "I'm sure if Evens decides to actually go out with you, the feeling will pass" Sirius smirked. James grinned. Looking at where the girls went, Sirius pulled out his money, while James attempted to smooth down his hair. "TO HONEYDUKES!" the two Marauders chorused as they saw Caddie and Lily turned into the Honeydukes store. They walked in and beelined for the girls. "I wonder how much these Ice Mice cost, I promised Rachele I would get her some" Caddie said. "Ohlook the new Sugar Spun Quills that last all day and then some!" Lily smiled broadly. "And look Chocolate Frogs!" Caddie exclaimed grabbing a handful. "Hey do you want some Fizzing Wizbees? My treat?" James heard Lily ask. "Yeah sure, what are the flavors?" Caddie questioned. "Uh raspberry, orange, grape, cherry and green apple" Lily said, digging through the box. "Oh yum!, I'll pay for the Ice Mice and Chocolate Frogs if you get the Quills and Fizzing Wizbees" Caddie said, digging through her John Lennon bag. Sirius snuck up behind her just as she pulled her money out. "Hey Lupin, you look smashing today" Sirius smiled. Caddie leaped a foot in the air. "What the hell was that for?" she shouted just as Lily knocked James into a display for Bertie Bott's in annoyance.

"We wanted to surprise you girls" Sirius grinned as James winced and stood up. Caddie groaned. "_Why_won't you leave me alone Black? What have I done to deserve it?" Caddie groaned again, covering her face with her hands. Sirius felt a pang; "_Why didn't she like him?" _"POTTER LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily shouted so that the store keeper came hurrying over. "If you children can't be quiet, I must ask you to leave" she hissed under her breath. "I'm sorry Felicia we were just discussing your excellent Sugar Quills" Sirius smiled widely and winking a little. Felicia looked momentarily stunned. "OK good, fine very well" she said, looking Sirius-struck. Sirius turned to Caddie. She raised her eyebrow. "_Why _do you flirt with every female in the world? She was at least 40 years old Sirius!". "Hey we got out of trouble, now how to repay me... I think a kiss would suffice here eh Lupin?" Sirius asked. Caddie smirked. "Here's something for you" she said, kneeing him in the awkward place. Sirius doubled over before falling on the hard floor of Honeydukes, groaning in pain. "Leave me alone Black" Caddie snarled. She turned to Lily."Lets go Lils". The two girls paid for their purchases and walked out the door.

James went over to his friend. "Are you OK mate?" James asked, not sure whether to help or not. Sirius groaned and shook his head no. "Sho-should I get you some ice or Madam Pomfrey or something?" James pressed further. Sirius shook his head again. He slowly stood up, clearly still in severe discomfort. "She- she has a bloody hard knee" Sirius murmured weakly. "Maybe we should go back to our dormitory so you can rest your.." James trailed off. They looked at each other for a few moments. Sirius started to laugh and slowly James joined in until they were having a laughing fit. After a couple minutes, the laughing ceased. "We might want to leave just in case they come back and cause us more bodily harm" James said rubbing his head where he hit the shelf when Lily shoved him.

"I swear he follows me just to annoy me. That is his one goal; to annoy Caddie Lupin" Caddie said angrily. "I know, I shoved Potter into a damn wall but I'm sure he didn't get the hit" Lily agreed. Caddie smiled a little. She knew Lily had a crush on James no matter how many times she denied it. Lily took Caddie's arm. 'Lets head to The Three Broomsticks" Caddie suggested. Lily nodded and the two girls headed to the pub. Then as they were arriving, a loud scream rang out. Something shot in the air and the Dark Mark erupted over their heads as another brilliant scream rang out. A presence behind them. The girls spun around, surrounded by Death Eaters. "What do we do?" Lily whispered. I don't know" Caddie murmured, raw fear reflecting out of her brown eyes.

**Cliff- Hanger! OHHHH what will go on? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (At least two?) This song is by The Jonas Brothers (no duh!) haha :D. Unrequited love for Sirius :(**


	16. Gives You Hell

**Disclaimer: I is not JK Rowling :D:D **

**I had an amazing Halloween! I can't wait for HP 7! Who can't wait to see it? AHH so excited :)**

_When you see my face_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_~**Gives You Hell **_**ByThe All American Rejects**  
**  
**

**Chapter 16**

Lily shrieked as she was lifted into the air. Caddie looked round at her, but it was a bad idea, as she got hit by the Cruciatus Curse. Caddie fell, writhing in pain. It felt as though 1,000 knives were stabbing her all over her body. "CADDIE!" Lily screamed before she too, was hit with the curse and thudded to the ground. The caster of the Curse torturing Caddie removed the curse and stepping over Lily, the masked figure approached Caddie.

Caddie lay, panting on the ground, her face bloodless and white. The masked figure flicked their wand and Caddie flipped painfully over on her back. "Why are you doing this, what the hell did we do?" Caddie gasped, glaring. The masked figure removed the cover. "Dolohov" Caddie moaned, her father's old friend, before he found out he was loyal to Voldemort. "How dare you speak to him? You filthy Mudblood!" a female voice screamed from the depths of the mass of black. Bellatrix came sauntering out of the crowd of Death Eaters. "How dare you?" she snarled again. "I opened my mouth and spoke while a combination of vowels and consonants blended together to form words, which form sentences, which form spoken paragraphs" Caddie shouted sarcastically. "Caddie stop!" Lily shouted, struggling against her bonds before she was silenced by Walden Macnair. "No I won't! We did nothing why are they attacking us?" Caddie yelled...

A realization washed over her. _No obvious signs of death, perfectly healthy, just passed off as a heart attack since the real reason was unknown.. _It all made sense to her now. "YOU PEOPLE KILLED MY DAD!" Caddie roared, leaping up and brandishing her wand. Bellatrix clapped in a slow, mocking way. "Took you long enough" she cackled. "WHY?" Caddie yelled, tears running down her face. "We are likely to tell you" Dolohov growled sarcastically. "No, wait a moment... let's take daddy's little Mudblood and her friend to the hideout so she can see why her daddy was killed" Bellatrix said, an evil grin spreading across her face. "But you and the Dark Lord are the only ones who know" Macnair protested. "DOES IT MATTER? OH ALL OF YOU ARE IMBECILES!" Bellatrix screamed. She approached Caddie. "Never trust a man to do a woman's job" she muttered, grabbing Caddie and Lily and Disapparating. A tightening sensation.. blackness then... then..

They arrived at a macabre setting with menacing shapes leering at the two girls. "Well my dears, here we are. Castle De Lestrange!" Bellatrix said in a semi- mocking way. Caddie raised an eyebrow, mocking her right back but Bellatrix did not notice. She pulled out her wand and tapped a series of patterns on the wrought-iron gates opened and Bellatrix pulled the girls in; Caddie by her long brown hair and Lily by her hooded robe. "Now, here you will stay and learn why your prying, ugly father had to PERISH!" Bellatrix glared as she made to slam the door to celler. Caddie leaped up (which was hard, because Bellatrix had bonded her to Lily), "My dad, whatever he did, did not deserve to die. Especially by the hands of you hideous, murdering, sickening group of mad followers!" Caddie responded, her brown eyes slits. "Caddie, leave it be" Lily whispered, pleading. "NO! WHY THE BLOODY F***ING HELL SHOULD I?" Caddie shouted so angrily Lily thought she would strangle Bellatrix right there. Which to be fair, she probably would if not tied to the red-headed girl. Bellatrix shook her finger. "Now, now dear little Caddie. Your father's mouth got him into trouble too. I suspect you should keep quiet if you don't wish to die painfully like he did" she laughed. Caddie rolled her eyes and mutter "_Piss off" _under her breath. Bellatrix's eyes flashed and she ran over to Caddie. "_Crucio!" _she screamed and Caddie, once again, was writhing on the ground. Terrible.. Horrible... Burning pain.. so bad... Caddie momentarily stopped breathing and Lily screamed. "Your sarcastic friend probably will not survive this little fun joint to the Lestrange House" Bellatrix snarled. Lily closed her eyes. "_Please, someone... anyone help us through this hell". _

**OK more depressing parts but it is Voldie-War III... Happiness coming soon.. to a computer near you! I love All American rejects :D**

** This song seems like such a Bellatrix song.. she sure gives hell wherever she goes... ANYWAYS... R & R PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!**


	17. Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes

********

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I AM GLAD PEOPLE LIKE THIS ENOUGH TO REVIEW! But enough with the Caps Lock :D**

**OK on to the next chapter**

_And i'd promise you anything for another shot at life_  
_Imperfect boys with their perfect lives_  
_Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy_  
_Wants to hear you sing about tragedy_

~** _Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes _****by Fall Out Boy**

**Chapter 17**

**James's POV (not in first person but you know)**

James and Sirius were in the Common Room. "Well mate, I can officially say that we both failed terribly" James sighed, letting the Snitch he stole just days before fly around his head until he caught it. "_You_ did, but I am sure Caddie was staring at me" Sirius grinned. James looked at him. "N-no she wasn't. Not in a I-like-you sort of way anyway, more like a I-would-really-like-to-feed-you-to-the-Giant-Squid-because-you-creep-me-out kind of way" James said, shaking his head slightly at his friend's oblivious behavior. "I need to get some food; can I borrow the cloak Prongsies?" Sirius asked. "Sure, let me come with you" James said. He ran up to the boy's dormitory, told Peter and Remus he and Sirius were going out, grabbed the cloak and ran back down to his friend. "OK, to the kitchens mate!" Sirius bark-laughed as he and James flung the cloak over their heads and shuffled out the portrait hole.

The two Marauders arrived at the door leading to the kitchen. Sirius stuck out an arm and tickled the pear. It squirmed and giggled until it transformed into a big green door handle. James seized it and yanked it open. They entered the kitchen. "Hello young masters, what can we do for you?" A dozen or so house-elves were gathered around them and were looking up expectantly. "We need some Butterbeer, Firewhisky, cupcakes, pie and other assorted things for this party we are planning for tomorrow" Sirius said, grinning at the elves. The elves jumped to work, scrambling to get the food. Sirius and James sat down, enjoying the service. After about ten minutes, the elves crowded around them, handing the two boys food and drinks. "Thank you!" Sirius said. "We will make sure to spread the word of the great service here" James added. They clambered out the door, their hands full of food as the house-elves waved them out. "Time to spread the word about this party!" Sirius said.

Bellatrix unchained Lily and dragged her by her hair about 15 feet in front of Caddie. "Tell me what your daddy knew, or your friend dies!" she cackled. Lily screamed, her body arched at an odd angle under the power of Bellatrix's wand. Another terrible scream from Lily...Caddie closed her eyes. She had absolutely no idea what Bellatrix meant, but she though she had better make up something and fast, or else Lily would die.

Sirius stapled an announcement for the Marauder Bash onto the Gryffindor's bulletin board. James handed some to a group of third years gathered around a table. "Tell your friends!" James said. The two boys went out the portrait hole. 'You go down that hallway, I got this one" Sirius said, hoping to catch a glimpse of Caddie and invite her personally to the party.

Caddie was lying on the cold stone floor that was her new living hell. Lily was barely conscious after her many torture adventures. Bellatrix had been switching off from each girl, torturing nonstop for about 2 hours. Lily closed her eyes as though wanting to just die. "Stay alive Lily! ALIVE" Caddie shouted, causing Bellatrix to slice another cut on Caddie's face. "Well my dear, since you have not told me what I need to know, I am forced to resort to this". She pulled a knife out and began to stab Caddie. Caddie screamed, trying to think happy thoughts. The Beatles, her dad, mum, Persephone, Sophia, Alli, Rachele, James, Remus, even Sirius, anyone.. But their faces kept slipping away until Caddie was left with a blank mind, filled with terror, pain and god-awful fear.

Sirius slid down the wall. Still no Caddie? He had been searching for an hour. He sighed and ran his figers through his hair. James ran up to him. "Well I've spread the word, no sign of Evans though" James said. He noticed Sirius's face. "What's wrong mate? No Caddie?" Sirius shook his head. "C'mon let's go to dinner, maybe we will see them there".

They entered the Great Hall. James sat next to Peter, Sirius next to James by Remus. "Hey, have you seen Caddie? She didn't come to Defense" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius shook his head. He looked up at the teacher's table. Professors McGonagall and Sprout were crying softly and Professor Slughom looked deeply troubled at whatever Professor Dumbledore was saying. Sirius felt his stomach fall. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table. "Well, where in the world could they be?" Caddie's friend Sophia shouted. Caddie's other friend Rachele shook her head in confusion and sadness. James looked at Sirius and caught his eye. "Maybe they are both sick?" he said. Sirius shrugged. Dumbledore stood up. "I have some grave news. It has come to the staffs' attention that two of our students are missing. Caddie Lupin and Lily Evans were seen today by the owner of the Hog's Head being taken custody by Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. If you know anything regarding this, please come and speak to Professor McGonagall or myself. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down, looking distressed. "Lily?" James whispered softly. The two Marauders looked at each other. Sirius felt cold, his Caddie? Why would they take her? Sirius saw Rachele, Sophia and Caddie's other friend Persephone burst into tears almost simultaneously. He looked at Remus. Remus stared straight ahead at the ketchup bottle, tears silently falling.

Caddie lay there, as Bellatrix unchained Lily, torturing and hurting her again. She tenderly felt her lower stomach. What did Bellatrix do? Caddie sat up slowly, the unbearable pain shooting through her stomach and saw that one awful word that was one of the reasons she was trapped here, being destroyed slowly from the inside, engraved forever into her skin; _Mudblood._

**I'm back! Darker Times now... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks to all who did before :D:D**


	18. On The Way Down

**HEY THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! WHOOO REVIEWS ROCK :D**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this in a while) I do not own the amazing world of Harry Potter, except the characters I make up**

_Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting, __Suffocating  
___

_**~On the Way Down **_**by Ryan Cabrera****  
**

**Chapter 18 (I will make the changes of POV clearer to understand, sorry if anyone became confuzzled last time.. :D)**

**Hogwarts**

James slumped on his favorite armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked at Sirius who kept distractedly running his hands through his hair and muttering to himself as he paced back and forth. James caught Remus's eye. Remus was crying silently. "Why Caddie and Lily? Why them? Did they know something? Why were they taken?" Sirius burst out. James sighed. "I know mate. That's what's so baffling. Why did Bellatrix take them? We have absolutely no way of knowing." Sirius looked at James, Remus and Peter. "Well there has to be something we can do. Whatever it is, I will do it. Because Caddie's in danger, and I intend to save her life, no matter what it takes. I will goddamn fail classes if that is what it takes to get her back to Hogwarts unharmed. I know my cousin. She is a sick and twisted person. We might not have long before she-" Sirius's words choked in his throat. "Kills them" Remus croaked, finishing Sirius's thought. Those words, just spoken aloud sent a visable wave of fear across all the Marauders as each had their own grusome image of the two girls, lying mangled and broken, stamped into their brain. Sirius shivered, fear racing across his brain.

**Lestrange 'Manor'**

Caddie groaned. _"Why won't my eyes open? I swear I will never bug Marlene McKinnon again if my eyes would just bloody open!" _she screamed into her head. Caddie finally ripped her eyes open. She groaned again, the pain just doubled. Caddie felt herself losing consciousness. Suddenly a horrible thought hit her. "Lily!" she said aloud, sitting up too fast and flopping back down due to the pain in her midsection. She swore. "Caddie?" a weak voice met her ears. "Lils, is-is that you?" Caddie said. "Yeah, I'm here" Lily replied. "I thought you were dead!" the two girls said in unison. They burst into tears. "Where are you, are you chained up? I'll come to you" Caddie said. "She chained me up again, yes. Follow my voice" Lily said. Caddie inched slowly, making sure not to put any pressure on her stomach and found Lily attached to the wall, barely unable to move. "Why did you crawl here? What's wrong?" Lily asked, concern filling her voice. "Its nothing, how are you feeling?" Caddie mumbled, rolling on her back. Lily pulled up Caddie's shirt. She gasped. "What the hell? Did she do this? With that-that knife?" Lily shrieked. "Shh, she might here you!" Caddie hissed, slapping her hand lightly over Lily's mouth. The two girls listened for momement. "Did she do that to your stomach?" Lily pointed at Caddie's torso, now covered in dried blood. "Yes" Caddie muttered miserably. "We have to get out of here" she said. Lily looked at her. "How? We are wandless and no one knows we are even here."

**Hogwarts**

Sirius shook James and punched Remus and Peter to wake them from their reverie. "OI! What was that for?" James said angrily. "We have to find them, you know that Prongs," Sirius said. James nodded. "Let's get started then," he said wearily. The Mauraders were about to walk out the common room when Professor McGonagall walked in. "Ahh, just the four I was looking for. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

**Lestrange 'Manor'**

In Caddie's opinon, Lily was worse for the wear. Her eye was swelling shut and her leg looked mangled. Caddie was sure one of Lily's ribs was broken. And Bellatrix had gone to town on her arms with the knife. They were covered in nicks and slashes. Lily thought Caddie looked worse. Caddie's arms and legs were covered in blood and stab marks. Her pants were shredded and her sweatshirt was merely a piece of fabric. And that awful word carved into her skin. Caddie turned her head, she thought she heard a noise from upstairs. She heard Lily draw a breath. "Caddie, oh my god!" Lily said. "What's wrong?" Caddie wondered. "Your-your hair, its half gone" Lily cried. Lily knew Caddie loved her dark brown curly hair. Caddie reached up and felt her now extrodinarily short hair. It was true, Bellatrix had hacked off one side of Caddie's hair. She felt herself die inside, her hair was the only thing that stayed the same after her dad's death, and now it was gone. "Oh my bloody hell" Caddie started to cry, her body racking with silent sobs as Lily held her.

**Hogwarts**

"We have called you seven here because you know Caddie Lupin and Lily Evans the most" Professor Dumbledore started. 'We hope this will help us figure out where they are." Professor McGonagall added. "One-on-One interviews will begin now. Mr. Lupin then Ms. Sophia please. The rest of you will wait out here," Professor Dumbledore gestured. He bgan with Remus. The Q&A went like this...(**AN- the Q&A is set up like an interview-type thing)**

**Dumbledore:** Where were you the day the girls were taken custody by Bellatrix Lestrange? Did you see anything suspicious?

**Remus: **I was studying up in my room, I didn't go to Hogsmeade that day. I did not see anything or hear anything prior to the Hogsmeade afternoon that seemed odd.

**Dumbledore: **Do you know what the girls were planning to do?

**Remus: **They were planning to go to Honeydukes, Zonko's on Caddie's request, and the Three Broomsticks. They were also planning to make fun of the couples in Madam Puddifoot's but I'm not sure if they truly did that or not.

**Dumbledore: **How would you describe Caddie?

**Remus: **Headstrong, Independant, Depressed, Lonely, Funny, Caring, Always Finding a Way to Smile No Matter What

**Dumbledore: **And Ms. Evans?

**Remus: **Well, her I don't know as well. I would say, Bookish, Smart, Friendly, Likes Everyone, Tries to Keep the Peace, and she's Caddie's best friend.

**Dumbledore: **One more question, Mr. Lupin. Do you have any theories in why Bellatrix was interested in kidnapping these two?

**Remus: **No, I honestly have no idea sir. I'm sorry.

Remus walked away feeling even more depressed and he began to cry for the foruth time since the two disappered. Sophia walked over and sat down across from Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore: **Were you in Hogsmeade when the girls were taken?

**Sophia: **Yes, I was in Madam Puddifoot's, Rachele was too. And Persephone was with her brother.

**Dumbledore:** When you think of Caddie, what comes to your head?

**Sophia: **Sad, Angry, A Great Friend, Never shows how sad she really is, Independent, Lonely

**Dumbledore: **What about Lily Evans?

**Sophia: **Bookish, Smart, Sweet, Fiery at Times, And she and Caddie are best friends.

**Dumbledore: **Any ideas why these two were taken?

**Sophia: **No sir, I don't

She walked away and sat next to Remus. "_Why were they taken?" _Sophia thought, starting to sob.

**Lestrange 'Manor'**

"I have a plan" Caddie said. "What? Whatever we do, she will find us and bring us back to this hell" Lily moaned. Caddie set her jaw. "We need our wands."

**READ AND REVIEW! MORE INTERVIEWS NEXT CHAPPIE :D:D TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


	19. Help

**MEHHHH I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT WRITING! Family stuff, exams and lovely arm surgery for me (which is _still _bleeding...) kept me from writing. I feel very bad about not doing my story :(:(**

**There's some bad words in this one... fair warning **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to the insightful magical world of H. Potts :D**

_Help, you know I need someone, help.  
When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

_**~Help **_**By: The Beatles**

**Chapter 19**

**Hogwarts **

Regulus Black was eavesdropping. He heard his annoying twit of a brother twittering on like a mindless idiot. _"I can't listen to his shit anymore, I'm losing I.Q. points just listening to it!" _Regulus thought. His ears perked up, however, at the word "Caddie". The girl his brother has been infatuated with. The Mudblood. She had supposedly been captured by his cousin Bellatrix with her friend and fellow dirty Mudblood, Lily Evans. Regulus rolled his eyes. His idiot brother's voice nearly made his ears bleed! Regulus walked away, not able to listen to anymore crap coming from his older brother's mouth.

He sat down at a table in the library. His thoughts wandered from Defense Against the Dark Arts to the Lupin girl held hostage in his cousin's house. Regulus suddenly felt a twinge of some emotion never felt by him before. He felt... pity? He wanted to save the girls? Regulus shook his head, trying to clear it. But the nagging urge wouldn't go away. He felt the need to help. _"I mean, they are my classmates, despite the fact they're Filthy Mudbloods, WHAT AM I SAYING? I will not save them, it is none of my business... But maybe there is something I could do to help.. Dammit Regulus!" _His conscience (which he swore went away after his mother beat him violently for feeling pity for a muggle being tortured in front of him) wanted him to save the two girls. But he wasn't going to. He was a Black, and Blacks **do not **help anyone associated with muggles.

**Lestrange Hell, Population: 2**

"Caddie?" Lily croaked. "Yes Lils?" Caddie muttered, sitting up very slowly, fresh blood trickling from a cut on her head, a happy gift from Bellatrix. "How are we going to get out of here? I don't want to die in this place! I have to see James- tell him I-I think I love him" Lily began to sob. Caddie inched over to her and enveloped her into a hug. "It's ok, we''ll escape somehow" Caddie whispered, unsure of herself. A sound above their heads. "Damn, she's back" Caddie whispered and shuffled back to her corner. Bellatrix descended the stairs. "How are my lovelies this evening? Ready to talk Ms. Caddie?" She marched over to Caddie. She dragged Caddie by her hair and dropped her on the floor, hard. "Now, why are we here again?" Caddie glared weakly at her. "Now little Caddie, what happens in Hogwarts if you disobey a teacher? Detention, I believe. Think of me as your teacher, but instead of detention, lets play a little game. It's called Answer Me, or Suffer." Bellatrix cackled evilly. "So, what did your daddy know?" "For the thousandth time, and yes I have been counting, I have no idea in hell what you mean" Caddie spit out. Bellatrix sneered and raised her wand. "_CRUCIO!"_

**Hogwarts**

Regulus tossed and turned in his bed. Why wouldn't his conscience leave him alone? This was not his freaking problem! He didn't even like, let alone know, this two girls. Regulus sat up and groaned. He hit his bedside table. "_Fine, I'll help the damn Mudbloods! ARE YOU HAPPY_!" he shouted at his conscience. He fell back down with a thump, trying to let sleep overcome him.

Regulus got up at 4:30 and decided to shut his brain up once and for all. He snuck out the dormitory door and walked outside the castle. Regulus headed to the boundaries and Disapperated "_Screw rules, I just want to get this over with!" _he thought as he left.

**Lestrange Manor**

Bellatrix watched Caddie and Lily writhe on the ground. "Maybe next time, you will talk. You are only babies, you'll break soon" "Like hell, you- bloody insane, twisted bitch" Caddie said. Bellatrix slashed her knife through the air. Caddie felt white-hot pain on her stomach, then cheek. She yelped and began to silently cry. "I regret it" Bellatrix said sarcastically before she stalked upstairs. A loud crack filled the house as she left. "Fuck her!" Caddie shouted, before bursting into hysterical tears. "Dammit, we are never getting out of here!" Lily said. A loud crack. "Shit, I thought she fricking left" Caddie whispered. Footsteps descended the staircase. "Holy Shit" a voice whispered.

Regulus lit his wand and was met with an awful sight. The girls were barely conscious and bleeding. A horrible cut on Lupin's stomach was pumping blood out fast. Evans met the light with a blank and dead stare. The two were crying hysterically and looking, well, fucked-up, in Regulus's opinion. He went over to them. It was only a matter of time before his cousin got home. Caddie looked at him. Their eyes met. "Sirius?" Caddie murmured before she fell over and went limp. Lily followed suit. Regulus grabbed their hands and got the hell out of there.

**Hogwarts**

Regulus dropped their hands and looked away. The two looked horrible. Regulus felt like crying. "_The first real emotions ever felt all in one twenty-four hour period" _he thought. Regulus knocked on the Hospital Wing door and ran away.

Madam Pomfrey woke with a start. She went out of her room and opened the door. Her scream could be heard throughout the halls.

"Are they dead, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "No Minerva, just unconscious." Dumbledore sighed. "What do we do now?" Madam Pomfreyasked. "Wait" Dumbledore sighed.

Sirius woke up and looked at the clock. 7:00. Breakfast started in fifteen minutes. He dragged himself out of bed. "Why can't they find them!" he yelled at the ceiling. He trudged down the stairs and out the door. Deciding to take the long way, Sirius dawdled, thinking. His eyes met his brother's, who was standing at the door to the Hospital Wing. He peeked in the door and saw a flash of bright red hair. Sirius stopped, his brain froze. He walked like a zombie, ignoring his brother and Madam Pomfrey, and approached the figure. It was Lily. She looked bad, messed up and still unconscious. Sirius's brain stopped again "_If Lily's here that means.." _He turned. There lay Caddie- _His _Caddie, lying still against the pale white sheets. She looked very small lying in the bed. Sirius's legs gave out and he nearly fell to the floor. He put his head in his hands. _Why? _he thought.

He saw his brother enter the room. Sirius felt rage fill his body. "DID YOU HELP DO THIS? I BET YOU DID, YOU STUPID-ASS SLYTHERIN! LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID TO HER!" Sirius shouted. "I DIDN"T DO THIS, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THIS!" Regulus screamed right back. "BECAUSE YOU ARE A DEATH EATER! YOU HAVE NO PITY, YOU ARE JUST LIKE MOM AND DAD! YOU NEVER CARED! YOU SICK, TWISTED BASTARD!" Sirius yelled. He shot forward and punched Regulus in the mouth. Regulus was shocked and that gave Sirius a spilt-second advantage. He shoved Regulus against a wall and punched him. They fell down, Sirius cracking his head on the floor a bit, and rolled around, killing each other.

The noise brought Madam Pomfrey bursting in along with James, Peter and Remus, who had been looking for Sirius. "PADFOOT!' James yelled, pulling him off Regulus. "Dammit James, he did it, he hurt them!" Sirius struggled as James held him back. 'Calm down Pads, what are you talking about?" James huffed. Sirius pointed sadly to Caddie then Lily. James stopped and let go of Sirius, who did not rush at Regulus, but instead walked over to Caddie again. "Lily? Holy Shit, Lily no! Damn it!" James said, running over to her. Remus swore and kicked a bed post. Sirius was looking at his beautiful Caddie, beaten and hurt. He hoped she would come out alive, but she didn't look good. Sirius began to tear up and finally the tears came falling.

**READ AND REVIEW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE :D:D**


	20. Absolutely Story of a Girl

**EPIC, I AM BACK! My Internet was failing for a few days and I was lazy and unimaginative I suppose... But now here I am again my lovely readers (Are there any left? Since I haven't updated in quite some time?) OK here we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (but maybe I own the parody world of Larry Notter and his friends Ronaldo Wiggins and Harmony Georgetown. They go to the magical school BoarPus run by the headmaster MumbleArch (my friend Lizzie came up with that one :D). They must stop the evil wizard Hairywort and protect the world from ruin!) YAY! OK I am done, I promise :D:D**

**Chapter 20**

_ This is the story of a girl_  
_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_  
_And while she looked so sad in photographs_  
_I absolutely love her_  
_When she smiles_

**_~Absolutely (Story of a Girl) _by Nine Days**

Caddie woke up groggily and looked around. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Her side was killing her. Then she remembered- Bellatrix, the basement, torture, Lily… LILY! Where was Lily? Caddie hoped she was alright. "Lily?" Caddie groaned. "Yes?" the latter answered in a whisper. "Thank god, how long have you been awake?" Caddie asked. "Just now I woke up," Lily sighed. "We're in the Hospital Wing aren't we?" Lily exhaled lightly. "I believe so. Yes, there's Madam Pomfrey," Caddie pointed to the Healer and flopped back down on her pillow. Moving anything was physically exhausting and sent pain shooting across her body in spasms.

To save himself from heartache, Sirius had been with other girls, in case Caddie was going to die- Which did not please Remus! Sirius was in the middle of a snogging session with a sixth year Hufflepuff, whose name had escaped him at the moment. He was about to put his hands up her shirt and get it on, when James came rushing around the corner. "Padfoot! Mate! They're awake!" James said happily. Sirius and the girl stopped. "Sirius? Why is your friend here? If he wants a threesome he is going to have to come back some other time!" the Hufflepuff girl said angrily. "Yeah, what are you doing here James?" Sirius asked, glaring at his friend. "Sirius, the girls are awake. They will make a full recovery, Madam Pomfrey said so!" James repeated. Sirius let this information process. Then he began to grin. "Let's go mate! To the Hospital Wing!" James shouted. Sirius whooped. "WAIT! Where are you going? Who are you seeing? Is it another girl? I cannot believe you, Sirius!" the Hufflepuff girl shrieked. Sirius pushed her over and ran behind James as they rushed to the Hospital Wing.

The two burst through the door. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them. "Boys, if you want to see them, you MUST BE QUIET! Do you understand? They have been through a lot. Even the slightest movement or noise could scare them! So be quiet!" she said sternly. The two nodded. "OK then, you get twenty minutes!" Madam Pomfrey bustled away.

Caddie was propped up on her bed reading since it was excruciatingly boring just lying there looking at the ceiling. She put her book down when she heard the shuffle of feet beside her bed. "Bla-Sirius? What are you doing here?" Caddie asked. Sirius looked up at her. "Just seeing how you were doing" he said, grinning apologetically. Caddie looked confused. "Since when do you give a damn about my well being?" Sirius sighed. "I just wanted to see that you were alive." He then cringed. _Not the right word..._"To see if I was alive. Hm, fantastic word choice. I hope you become the Minister of Magic so you can win over the wizarding population with your brilliant manner of speaking." Caddie said sarcastically. She began reading again. Sirius sighed. _"Damn.. why can't I just tell her how I bloody feel? That I want her like I have never wanted any other girl before? That somehow I know we are meant to be? That I actually care about her and will never use her like all the others? "And when she laughed and smiled it sends butterflies to my stomach. " _Sirius sighed again. "Can I sit there?" he asked, pointing to a chair placed next to Caddie's bed. She shrugged. "Sure." Sirius slumped down in the chair.

Caddie put down her book. She surveyed Sirius, her eyes searching his face. "What?" Sirius asked. "Why do you keep wondering how I am?" Caddie wondered. Sirius stopped and looked up awkwardly. "Well, I was hoping that my homicidal cousin hadn't killed you, since well, your Remus's cousin..." Sirius trailed off. Caddie raised her eyebrow. "Another fantastic word choice. Are you implying that you do want me dead or something?" she said. "N-no that's not what I meant at all! I just- I mean I.." Sirius started. "Padfoot, we have to go before Madam Pomfrey kills us for being in here for 21 minutes!" James said, "Hey Caddie, how are you?" "Lovely, I feel like a unicorn. I want to eat butterflies and puke up rainbows!" Caddie said. "OK, sorry I asked I suppose" James said. Caddie grimaced. "No its fine. If you must know, I feel awful and sore all over. And besides the fact that my hair got chopped off" she showed James (and Sirius) the now-shoulder length hair on her right side. James looked shocked. "A wand..?" he wondered aloud. "She had a knife James" Caddie said flatly. "Oh" he replied looking uncomfortable. "Let's go mate, it's been 23 minutes" Sirius finally said after an incredibly awkward silence. Caddie watched them leave, wondering why out of all the girls at Hogwarts, Sirius Orion Black chose to bug her.

As the two walked out, Sirius pondered Caddie's question. _Why did he have such a fascination with her? _He supposed it was because she was different. She was real. Caddie was the last person to ever be considered fake. And the fact that she was so strong. Her dad dying, her douche boyfriend and now she escaped his cousin's wrath? Sirius was secretly impressed. He also liked hearing her sing and play her guitar. Caddie wouldn't admit it, but she was a good singer. The biggest significance of it all? She didn't treat him like some sort of god. He could be just a person around her. He supposed she humbled him a bit after turning him down more than once, even after nearly saving her life. Honestly, Sirius was sick of all the fangirls and random snogging sessions with girls whose names he didn't even know nor care to ever remember. He wanted a girlfriend and one longer than a few months. He wanted to talk about more important things than clothes and "how hot do I look today?" With some of those girls, Sirius felt like he was losing brain cells with every conversation. But not Caddie. Sirius grinned slightly. _Caddie's way too smart to talk about Witch Weekly's newest article on the proper way to apply eye shadow_. "Why won't she go out with me?" Sirius said aloud, whining a little.

"Not sure, mate" James replied, looking thoughtful. They turned the corner and almost ran into Remus and Peter. "Hey Moony, Wormtail. What's up?" James asked. "Not much, planning on going to see Caddie, I heard she was awake" Remus replied. "Yeah, and Lily is too" James said happily. "Sirius, why are you blushing?" Peter asked him, completely oblivious to the reason. "Caddie" James snickered. Remus rolled his eyes. "We probably should go, Hospital Wing's visiting hours end at five" Remus said. The four waved goodbye and parted separately.

Remus and Peter pushed open the heavy wooden doors and stepped inside. Caddie looked up from her book and grinned. "REMUS!" she said. He smiled. "You ok?" he asked. "Sore, but hell, I'm still alive!" she smiled. Peter squeaked and looked at the clock. "I have to go. Bye Remus, see you Caddie. Feel better Lily." he said nervously and ran out. "What's with him?" Caddie said suspiciously. "No one knows" Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Where's Lily?" he asked. "Over there, she's sleeping. She's been doing homework!" Caddie grinned. "And you haven't..." Remus mock-scolded. "I am in the Hospital Wing. I think I can take a break" Caddie pointed out. Remus sat down in the chair. Caddie looked at him. "Remus?" she asked. "Hmm?" he replied, looking at her. "Is Sirius upset with me or something? He's being really weird. I mean even more than normal." Caddie pondered. Remus avoided her eyes. "Oh no quite the opposite! Hey look visiting hours are over! Bye Bye!" Remus said before hugging her gently and running out the door, leaving Caddie and her question unanswered.

**READ AND REVIEW? PLEASE? hehehe thanks to all who have or will do so (hint hint..) Review button below... :D:D **

**PS THANKS TO MY AMAZING UNOFFICIAL/SEMI-OFFICIAL BETA TAZTAZ (aka blusnwbunni) She is epicccc and this story would suck without her :D:D **


	21. She Will Be Loved

**Hey Fanfiction pallies!**

**Hey Fanfic pallies! How are you all today? :D**

*******Sorry about the late update (My beta has been sick and sophmore year is getting intensive, but I guess we are both to blame :D) .. SORRY :(**** later lovies**

**~Em (and Tazz)**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_

**_~She Will Be Loved _by Maroon Five**

Chapter 21

Caddie opened one brown eye. A face loomed over her. Startled, she leapt up. "Greet the world Ms. Lupin. You and Ms. Evans have been here for over two weeks now, time to get back to normality." Madam Pomfrey said crisply, as she pulled open the curtains over Caddie's bed. Caddie groaned; it was too early for this now. Why not just one more minute? She had been sleeping until noon every day. Why was today the day Madam Pomfrey decided to send her back? Caddie rolled over and fell back into her dream where she and her dad were riding Hippogriffs to the Eiffel Tower. Madam Pomfrey shook the bed. "Ms. Lupin, time for breakfast! Be with your peers. GREET THE MORNING!" Caddie grumbled and got up, glaring at Madam Pomfrey's back as the women roused Lily. Caddie pulled on her basic Hogwarts outfit complete with the pointlessly dull pleated skirt. She grimaced and threw it off. Caddie slipped on a pair of semi-comfortable skinny jeans, a basic tee shirt, and her favorite old Converse. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her hair was a poofball mess- or at least the chopped half was. Caddie dejectedly attempted to smooth it down by running her fingers through it (which failed terribly). She heard footsteps behind her. Lily. "I have two choices Lily. I can chop off the other side, or leave it and just show the world my frizzy locks." Lily regarded this announcement. "Well, the uneven cropped look is very stylish right now!" She pointed out. "I suppose, but this is sort of extreme, maybe if I tilt my head..." Caddie tilted her head so that the left side of her head was nearly touching the floor. Lily burst out laughing. "I hardly think you would be able to move that way!" she said between giggles. Caddie smiled widely. "I suppose I'll just have to chop it then!" She grabbed scissors and chopped off her long hair so that the side chopped off by Bellatrix was the shortest side, starting below her shoulder, and layered where the longest part was down to the middle of her back. She finished it off quickly by cutting a quick swooping side bang.

"There, much better!" Caddie said, somewhat sadly, looking at the pile of hair at her feet before vanishing it. Lily hugged her. "It looks great. Are you coming down to breakfast? I really need other food besides oatmeal and honey toast!" Lily said, making a disgusted face. "YUCK! I know I hate oatmeal. I counted the lumps yesterday. I had 16 lumps of oatmeal and god-knows-what else in it. The elves are good cooks but not even they can make oatmeal taste great!" Caddie said as she penciled eyeliner around her eyes. Capping the pencil, she turned to Lily. "Ready?" Lily said uncertainly. "Nope, but I guess we have no choice, Madam Pomfrey keeps glaring. That woman was a drill sergeant in another life, I swear." Caddie said, rolled her eyes. Lily nodded in agreement. The two pulled open the oak doors, hooked arms and skipped, rather stiffly, down to breakfast and more importantly, the whole school.

"Give me my bacon James!" Peter whined, holding out his pudgy hand. James laughed. "Come on, Wormtail, you can do better than that! Jump!" Peter lunged a bit before muttering defeat. He thumped down and took a piece of sausage instead. "Hey guys!" a perky voice said. "Hey Sophia, Persephone. Rachele, how are you guys doing?" James said to Caddie's friends. "Amazing. I haven't had so much homework yet!" Rachele groaned. Sirius nodded. "Fifth year's killer. O.W.L.s you know" he pointed out, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. "Well good old Remus here got O's in every one them!" James grinned, pounding Remus on the back quite hard. Remus looked up and glared at James and caught Persephone's eye. He blushed furiously and looked at his plate. Persephone, meanwhile, was trying not to stare back at Remus with a dazed look. It was obvious that they liked each other ever since Persephone visited Caddie during the summer of her 3rd year. Sirius looked back and forth between the two and laughed to himself. So little Remy had a bit of a crush... How cute! Sirius made a mental note to tease Remus about it later. "Want some sausage?" Peter asked the girls. Rachele grabbed it. "You practically ate them all!" she moaned. Peter murmured an apology. "Yeah well, take some bacon then!" Sophia snapped at her friend. "Well sausage is better!" Rachele pointed out. "You don't need to make him feel bad." Sophia stated calmly. Rachele rolled her eyes when Sophia wasn't looking and grabbed at the bacon.

As Caddie and Lily bounded into the Great Hall everyone turned and began. Lily blushed, she hated when people watched her, and Caddie simply rolled her eyes. She pulled Lily to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Persephone and Sirius. After two minutes of continuous whispering on Lily and Caddie's behalf, Caddie stood up on her seat.

"Hello everyone! Yes, Lily and I have returned. Photographs will be taken for sentimental value at a different time! However, we only allow photo ops in the shadows since we are now vampire ninja bowtruckles." Caddie yelled to the students filling the Great Hall. She sat down and began to pile eggs on her plate. An awkward silence when through the room. A few seconds later however, everyone began talking again as those the two girls never entered the room. "Wow, now that was something." Sirius barked a laugh. Caddie grinned. "Lily, sit down. Why are you standing there like a plank of wood?" Rachele asked. "I don't know..." Lily replied, shaking her head slightly. She sat down next to James and Rachele. James looked positively thrilled by this turn of events. Lily grabbed some bacon and eggs. "Ahh, so much better than oatmeal!" she smiled. James grinned at her. Lily was too happy to even glare back, in fact, she gave him a small smile. James felt a sudden urge to sing harmonic melodies. Caddie smiled at him. "Ahh I've missed you buddy!" She said, hugging him. James squeezed her back. Caddie winced. "Oh geez C! Did I hurt you, I am so sorry!" James cried as Remus looked alarmed. Sirius stood up to help her sit back down. "Yes James! I'm fine, sit down Sirius, I'm not dead" Caddie smiled ruefully at him. Sirius sat down awkwardly.

Caddie sat down the classroom and pulled out her potions materials. "Hey Caddie, how are you feeling?" Some random 6th year greeted her. "Hi there, I am good.." Caddie trailed off. She would never say hi to this girl, a complete stranger no less, let alone bare her soul. The girl walked away and in walked Lily flagged by the four Marauders. "Hey Lils! It's weird, like three people I've never even seen came up to me and asked how I was." Caddie said, confused. "Me too. I guess we are now magically popular because we nearly got killed." Lily shrugged setting her stuff down. Caddie gave her a strange look. Sirius looked up. "How are you Caddie?" He asked. Caddie gave Lily a what-did-I-told-you look. "I am epically great. Again, I am a unicorn with the eating flowers and pooping rainbows or whatever the saying is!" Caddie's voice rose. "Okay… Oh by the way, I could help you on the homework you missed out on." Sirius offered eagerly. "Yeah, it is called home work, in example, I have completed it. Seriously, is everyone insane today?" Caddie muttered as she sat down next to Lily.

The door slammed as Professor Slughorn's plump belly came through the door. "Good morning class, I trust the assignment I gave you was completed thoroughly and with good effort. Oh, Ms. Evans and Ms. Lupin, you are excused from today's homework and yesterday's activities" Professor Slughorn smiled, turning to the girls. "Sir, I have all my make up work.." Caddie said, pulling out a huge stack of papers, all done in perfect penmanship and Caddie's signature purple ink. Lily nodded in agreement as she too, pulled out a gigantic pile of papers. Professor Slughorn looked very shocked. "Oh well, you have at least five days to make up all your work!" "Why?" Caddie asked bluntly. "Be-because you were atta… attacked not three weeks ago!" the Professor looked nervous. "We didn't die, we are capable of doing homework." Caddie pointed out. Lily nodded. "Never mind," Professor Slughorn sighed. He went to the front of the room. "Class, open your books to page 47 and make the Ageing Potion shown there. Ingredients in the cupboard, tools in the drawer up front." He said. Caddie walked up to the cupboard and pulled out some lacewing flies, octopus powder and moonseed. She was about to grab a bit of leech juice to pour in her potion when Sirius came up behind her. "Need some help?" He asked. Caddie jumped and dropped all her ingredients. "OH BLOODY HELL! See what you made me do!" Caddie said angrily. "I was just going to help! You had a lot of stuff!" Sirius cried. "Once again, I am fine thank you!" Caddie sighed. Sirius glared and walked away.

Caddie picked up her ingredients and began chopping things. The knife slipped in her sore hand and she proceeded to slice her finger open. "Lovely!" Caddie said, throwing her hands up in the air. It was not her day. Sirius rushed up to her. "Let me!" He said. "NO! I have a damn bandage right here! Now please just stop" She glared. Sirius put his hands up in a 'surrendering' gesture. Caddie rolled her eyes and turned back to her potion. She stuck the bandage around her finger and pressed down as she continued to slowly cut the leech to get the juice out.

The bell rang just as Caddie had put all her materials away. She handed in the vial of Ageing Potion and began to pack up. Professor Slughorn came up to her and Lily. "Girls, we are having a test tomorrow but you are obviously excused." He said. Caddie sighed. "Professor, with all due respect, we don't need an extension. We studied, worked on the materials, and wrote the make-up essays. We are ready for the test." Lily said. Professor Slughorn looked confused. "You don't even want the extension?" He asked. "No! For Merlin's sake! Why is everyone so sure Lily and I are not up for life?" Caddie shrieked. Professor Slughorn looked shocked. "Sorry sir. She's just... tired." Lily apologized and led Caddie away.

"Calm down!" Lily said. "WHY ARE PEOPE THINKING WE ARE AT DEATH'S DOOR!" Caddie shouted as the girls entered the Great Hall. Lily sighed. "Because Caddie, we were. I know its irritating but-" She noticed Sirius approaching Caddie. Lily tried to warn Sirius about Caddie's bad mood but he didn't notice. "Uh Caddie?" He asked. She whirled on him. "WHAT NOW? WHAT IN BLOODY CHEESE GOD ABOVE DO YOU NEED NOW!" She yelled. "I just wanted to know if-" "NO! I DON'T NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING! I AM SICK OF PEOPLE THINKING I AM AN INVALID. I AM SICK OF THE STARES, I AM SICK OF THE WORRY AND I AM ESPECIALLY SICK OF YOU!" She screamed. Caddie ran away. Sirius looked stunned. James and Lily looked at him. "Are you OK mate?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.

Five hours later, everyone was talking about Caddie's outburst. The thing was, no one had seen Caddie since. The boys looked on the west side and the girls checked the east. The girls looked in the Room of Requirement and the boys decided to check the Marauders' Map. "Shit. Guys she's not on here!" James murmured after the map was searched three times. James' words set him off and Sirius lost it. He ran outside, ignoring his friends' pleas for him to stop.

He found himself outside, the rain pouring down his face as he called her name, "CADDIE!" He shouted, over and over, his voice soon growing hoarse from the yells. He turned to go inside, his heart heavy, when his eye caught the Weeping Willow. And strangely, it was not moving…. Sirius turned to investigate.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? ~8-) 


	22. Fall For You

**Disclaimer: Maybe I own it... ;)**

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_  
_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_  
_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_  
_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core...**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_  
_**You're impossible to find**_

_**This is not what I intended**_  
_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_  
_**You always thought that I was stronger**_  
_**I may have failed**_  
_**But I have loved you from the start**_  
_**(Longer part just 'cuz I love this song)**_

**_~Fall for You_ by Secondhand Serenade**

**Chapter 22**

Sirius hit the knot on the Whomping Willow's trunk and when it froze, he rushed inside. "Lumos" he murmured and the tunnel was illuminated with a bright light. Sirius rushed through the tunnel at full speed, before he tripped over an exposed root and fell. Breathing heavily, Sirius lay on the ground holding his knee and listening. He strained his ears for the slightest sounds of humankind. Hearing nothing, he sat up and decided to continue on his trek.

"OK, we lost Caddie and Padfoot" James sighed. "And this map isn't helping for crap!" Remus groaned, pushing it away from him. "Guys, calm down. You've been freaking out for over twenty minutes. They have not disappeared or been eaten by cheetahs" Rachele pointed out. "Cheetahs Rach? In England?" Sophia asked. "You never know" Rachele said mysteriously. James gave her a you-are-insane look. "Focus guys, we need to find them" Alli said as she walked up to the group. "Hey Alli, we haven't seen you in forever!" Persephone smiled at the newcomer. "I've been here, doing my own thing, being a Healer.." Alli said. "well we are all glad you came to help!" Lily said to her. "Can we just find them please!" Remus shouted.

Sirius turned the corner and saw the door to the room where Remus transformed in the Shrieking Shack. As he looked through the crack, he noticed Caddie. And she was crying incessantly. Sirius felt awful, was it his fault she was crying? He hoped not but evidently something was making her hurt enough to make her cry that hard.

"What about the Room of Requirement?" James asked. Remus shook his head, "Probably not. Too obvious. Caddie enjoys making things difficult." Sophia looked at him sharply. "Difficult? Remus, the person she loved most in this world died on her! You can't say she's being difficult!" she said harshly. "How can I look out for her constantly? I can't always watch her and expect it to be OK!" Remus burst out. "Mate, Caddie knows how to handle herself" James pointed out. "No, not anymore! She's too-too vulnerable since her dad died and I can't always watch out for her, every minute of every single day!" Remus cried. "Calm down, Caddie knows that Remus! I can promise you that" Persephone spoke up, blushing when Remus looked at her.

Sirius wasn't sure if he should go in and talk to her or not. On the one hand, she could kill him for eavesdropping.. He shifted his footing and the floorboards creaked suddenly. Caddie lifted her face from her hands and saw him. Sirius froze. Shit, was all he could think. She stared at him for a moment before screaming. Sirius rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Shh Caddie, calm down. It'll be OK" Sirius whispered. Caddie looked at him "OK?" she shouted, "Yeah everything will be damn peachy!" She began punching him, hard in his chest. Sirius stood still, taking her blows and holding her steady.

"OK, they're not in the Room of Requirement, but I found some leftover Butterbeer when we had that party yesterday!" James said. Remus rolled his eyes but grudgingly took a Butterbeer from his friend. Alli shook Jame's shoulders. "Clearly you do not know the severity of the situation! Voldie could have taken them to die!" she shouted. James looked shocked. "OK please don't even joke about that" Lily sighed, looking at Alli. The group sighed a collective exhasperated sigh and continued deciding where their friends could be.

She punched him until she ran out of steam. Caddie cried harder and then when she could no longer stand up on her own, Sirius caught her and held her to him as she sobbed. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. She twisted away from his touch and tripped, pulling him down with her so that she ended up on top of him. Caddie sat up and tried to catch her breath, hiccuping loudly. Hesitantly, Sirius sat down beside her and she let him pull her so that she was almost in his lap. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her face into his chest.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Why me? The Converse obsessed chick in the corner?" Caddie asked him. Sirius smiled. "Because you ignore me and you're not a fangirl. You don't care what people think about you. I love the way you dress, I didn't even know there were that many colors and styles of Converse until you came to Hogwarts. And I do like your guitar playing. It makes sense, I suppose. You stood up to my insane cousin. You think the average girl could survive that?" Sirius finished. Caddie was silent. "You have the most amazing hair. And when I look in your eyes I can see what hurts you and how you feel. You are brilliant and funny. You tolerate every single person in this place, unless they give you a reason to get hate from you. I can't even tolerate everyone in Hogwarts. You are the only person who can make fun of Remus's furry little problem without him hitting you. I like how your hair changes every month, along with your style. I like how you write-" Caddie interrupted. "What? How I write? Now you're just being a douche" Caddie said. "See? I love that!" Sirius said, grinning. "What? Being called a douche?" Caddie smirked. "Yeah, it's kind of refreshing from being considered an Adonis god-type" Sirius pointed out happily. "You are weird" Caddie smiled, her first real smile at him. Siriius vowed to make her smile like that more often.

**READ AND REVIEW... Turning point, eh? :D:D**


	23. Steal Your Heart

**Disclaimer: K I now own this.. not really... **

**I am so excited for the new movie AHHHHH! :D**

_Life is like a shadow _

_It never stays in one place_

_I'm standing here anyway_

_However long it takes to steal your heart_

**_~Steal Your Heart_ by Augustana** (My new favorite song!)

**Chapter 23**

Sirius smiled. He and Caddie had never had a civilized conversation that did not end in her telling at him but now, they finished a long discussion about every topic under the sun. (No yelling involved!) Quidditch, (where Sirius talked and Caddie listened since she had no idea), school, Hogsmeade, birthdays and family, (Caddie's dad, and her mum's boyfriend). Sirius even started talking about his family and their insane pureblood ideals. Caddie listened and rolled her eyes in all the appropriate places. It felt good to tell someone besides James about his insane Slytherin family. Sirius now turned and looked at Caddie. She was curled up, sleeping on the floor. He decided that since it was ten at night that they should go up to bed. He tapped Caddie but she was deep in her sleep. Sirius couldn't wake her, she looked so.. Innocent. He picked her up, bridal-style and carried her all the way through the tunnel and back up to the castle. He debated whether or not to drop her off in her common room, but he couldn't answer the doorknocker's question. So he did the next best thing- Sirius took her to the Gryffindor common room.

He entered the dorm, and avoiding the stares from the whole Gryffindor house and the Sirius Fangirls, he walked up to his dorm. The other Marauders followed him up, (minus Peter, who was sleeping) looking very confused at thus turn of events. Sirius laid Caddie gently on his bed. He turned and faced his friends. "So.. You found her?" James said, looking slightly shocked. Sirius nodded. "Yeah, she's good" he answered. Remus, trying to steer the conversation away from the fact that his cousin was falling for man-whore extraordinaire, turned to James and began talking about the Marauders' next big party. Siruis was half listening as he realized Caddie had a subconscious hold of him. He tried to evade her grasp but to no avail. And he was so tired.. Maybe he would lay down just for a minute… "Where did Caddie end up being Sirius?" Remus asked, looking towards Sirius. He was sleeping, next to Caddie. Remus groaned inwardly. "They are cute together. I've never seen him this happy with a girl before" James remarked. Remus rolled his eyes and walked out.

Remus stalked angrily back down to the common room. He didn't want to admit it, but James was right. They _did _go well together. Remus just didn't want his cousin to get her heart broken by one of his best friends. He would never forgive Sirius if he broke her heart. But then again, Sirius had never looked at a girl the way he looked at Caddie. Remus sighed and put his face in his hands, this was getting way too complicated. He lifted his head to see James heading towards him. James was wearing his I'm-on-mission-and you-better-get-out-of-my-way face. "Moony, really what's wrong? Why does it bug you so much?" James asked. "What if he breaks her heart? What then James? Caddie cries the rest of her life? She's already all teary from her dad and her mum's new dumb ass boyfriend and being nearly killed by Sirius's sadistic cousin. If he hurts her, that will murder her." Remus replied. James sighed. "Mate, I don't think he will. Really, have you ever seen him that happy with a girl just talking to him. Usually he's happy with a snog session in a broom closet, getting the girl to sleep with him. But just now, he was ecstatic just having her talking to him in a civilized manner!" James pointed out triumphantly. "Maybe he's updated his maneuvers. He's going slower then as soon as the shag, he will dump her like yesterday's old socksr" Remus growled. Lily, who had mysteriously appeared next to James, rolled her eyes. "OK normally, I would agree but I honestly have to side with Potte-James on this one. He does seem like he actually likes her. And you know I must be telling the truth since I would never in a million years want Sirius to date any of my friends" Lily finished, smiling. "Yes but.." Remus started. James shook his shoulders. "MOONY, WE HAVE SO PROVED WE ARE RIGHT! GET OVER IT!" James said laughing. Remus dropped his head, defeated. "Alright, I guess I see where you are coming from. I guess it's fine that he likes her. As long as he doesn't break her heart" Remus sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I'm going to the kitchens. I didn't eat much dinner" he added, getting up.

He stood, gathering the map and Cloak. Remus sighed again. Did he really want his cousin to date Sirius? No. But he was outnumbered and Sirius would do whatever he wanted anyway without listening to anything Remus said about it. Remus supposed that if Sirius broke her heart, Caddie would kick him in his manly place and then be depressed for the rest of eternity. It wasn't that she was a dramatic girl who cried over every little thing but her life was kind of crumbling and she could not do anything to stop the pain. So yes, Caddie was an emotional rollercoaster. Remus rubbed his eyes. He really didn't want this issue, he just wanted to finish this year and get on to his last year here so he could graduate and become a.. well do something with his life. Maybe get a job at the Ministry, live ina nice flat in a quaint town, marry Persephone and settle down… WAIT WHAT! Remus stopped. Did he just say the words _marry Persephone_? Remus groaned, he really was losing his mind. He looked back to tell James that he was leaving and saw him and Lily.. Well they were kissing. Remus sighed again. _Interesting twists in the story this year. The karma gods must be rolling on the floor, _he thought to himself as he walked out the common room door.

**Yeah... this one was MEH.. Anyway R&R please?**


End file.
